The Mistress and her little Master
by ToInfiniteeAndBeyond
Summary: Takuzawa Walker and Usumi Walker are Takumi and Misaki's kids. Follow the life of the Walker siblings and this is an OC that DOESN'T CONTAIN SPOILERS!
1. Walker Siblings

"_Takumi, look at him! He has your face but he got his raven hair from me!" Misaki said delightfully to the camera. She was wearing a thin robe from the hospital and was holding a young boy in her arms who shyly smiled at the camera._

"_Hello Takuzawa" a voice behind the camera called out, surely this was Usui Takumi, the child's father. He gently patted the baby's head and the baby seemed to enjoy it._

"_So Misaki, I guess this is our young boy, Takuzawa Walker. Welcome my young child" Takumi whispered as he gently kissed the child's forehead._

"_Ah, let's not forget Usumi!" Takumi laughed and the camera was shaking._

"_Takumi, the camera is shaking! I'll hold it for you" Misaki offered. Slowly, the camera was moving and showed Usui in a jacket with a green t-shirt inside. _

_Takumi showed a wink at the camera and jokingly tiptoed to a young beautiful girl who was playing with a black rabbit stuff toy._

"_I come in peace~! I am your Father!" Takumi taunted the little girl and hugged her. The girl giggled as Takumi carried her, she was a beautiful angel with Misaki's golden brown eyes and Usui's blonde hair._

"_Father! Where's Takuzawa?" The girl asked innocently while tugging Usui's hair. "He's with Mother, wanna meet him?" Usui asked while smiling._

_The girl nodded and slowly made her way to Takuzawa, she held the baby's hand and places her cheeks over it, "Nice to meet you, I'm Onee-san!"_

* * *

><p>"Takuzawa! Hurry and wake up your big sister!" Misaki called out to Takuzawa who was still sleeping in his room.<p>

"Takuzawa, I'm sure you heard Mother's call so wake up!" shouted a blonde girl with golden brown eyes. Yes, this is Usumi Walker, the beautiful and smart president of Seika Academy.

"Shut up, Usumi" Takuzawa answered her, this is Takuzawa Walker, the very handsome bittersweet guy of Miyabigaoka.

"It's **Nee-chan**, Takuzawa!" Usumi answered back. She glanced at his desk and noticed his desk was a mess and the PS2 wasn't properly turned off.

"Sigh, you stayed up late again?" Usumi asked as she was trying to sort things out.

"Duh" Takuzawa murmured under his blanket. Usumi sighed and placed his uniform on his desk, "Alright, just don't skip school and remember to wake me up instead of Mom!" she called out as she closed the door.

"Huh? Where's Takuzawa, Usumi?" Misaki worriedly asked. Usumi shrugged and Misaki glared upstairs. "That guy!" Misaki whispered under her breath angrily.

"TAKUZAWA! Wake up or I'll beat you up!" Misaki proclaimed and suddenly a loud thud was heard as if someone fell from their bed.

Usumi giggled and looked around, "Where's Father?" she asked. Misaki took her apron off and hanged it. "Well, he had some business with the Walker Family" Misaki replied as she opened the rice pot.

"I'm sorry! I stayed up late because I was playing Momotarou!" Takuzawa admitted as he went down the stairs. He looked like he took a quick bath but rushed in putting on his uniform, he sat down and grabbed a slice of toast.

"Where's Usui?" Takuzawa asked. "Had some business to do" Misaki answered as she placed rice servings on the plate. "Is that so?" Takuzawa murmured.

"Takuzawa, don't call Father 'Usui'!" Usumi scolded him as she took some omelet. Takuzawa ignored her and continued eating.

(After eating)

"Well, we'll be going ahead Mom!" Usumi called out. "Take care!" Misaki waved as she watched them walk to school. "Walker Family, huh" Misaki blurted to herself while looking at the sky.

(Seika High)

"Good morning Ryuichi-kun!" Usumi cried out to the vice president. "Good morning Kaichou!" the boy with a cute face and midnight black hair answered cheerfully.

"So, how are the students lately?" Usumi asked while smiling. "Well, Taiichi-kun, Tsuya-kun, Kion-kun, and Seichii-kun are the only ones with the problem" he confessed to the president.

"Really? Then please try to encourage them this is a school!" Usumi demanded to Ryuichi. Ryuichi sighed and ruffled his hair, "Can't be helped then" he groaned.

"Students these days! I wonder how Mom managed to handle this!" Usumi complained as she brisk walks. "_Mom"_ she thought and stopped.

Misaki changed the school environment because it was now a bit peaceful and the girl population increased. The boys are still wild but most of them are now gentler than before.

"Well, I'll try harder too!" Usumi declared with a "Fighto!" pose.

(Miyabigaoka)

"Tch, a school visiting trip?" Takuzawa complained. "You didn't hear?" Conan, Takuzawa's close friend, asked. "Yeah, I heard it that's why I'm asking" Takuzawa sarcastically replied.

"C'mon, you don't have to be like that! It's like a School Gathering!" Conan replied as happiness filled his Sapphire blue eyes. "We'll meet your older sister too!"

* * *

><p>"What? A school gathering? You didn't tell me that!" Usumi exclaimed to the Student Council. "Well, we did but you were doing a document" Rai, the club supervisor, informed.<p>

"What will we do?" Usumi exclaimed. "Don't worry Kaichou! We still have 8 hours! It starts at 5 anyway!" Ryuichi assured to Usumi.

"We'll divide the time: 30 minutes for shopping, 40 minutes for creating the designs, 20 minutes to prepare the clubs, 35 minutes for decorating the rooms, 25 minutes break, 30 minutes to start the café's and the food stands, 120 minutes decorating the whole school ground, 1 hour for finishing touches and cleaning, and the rest of the time is for something we forgotten, Clear?" Ryuichi asked.

"YEAH!" they chanted. "Wow, you're really amazing Ryuichi-kun! You have good looks and you're cool too!" Usumi praised Ryuichi who was blushing.

"Unlike Mom, I'm BAD at sports" Usumi groaned. "Eh, you mean the previous prez, Misaki Ayuzawa?" Ryuichi asked Usumi.

"Yeah, She's the coolest mom… Father is also cool! Even though he's my Father, he's completely my type!" Usumi squealed while blushing.

"Well then, let's get started Kaichou!" Ryuichi offered, "_Yosh! Ikuso!_"

Soon, the school was very busy and no one had the energy to goof around. Every student was helping and most of the students skipped lunch just to help the council.

"Ryuichi-kun! Where should I put the tea cups?" A girl asked. "Ah, put it in the shelf, left side" he answered.

Ryuichi and Usumi have their hands full and soon everything was completely finished.

"Well, good job everybody!" Usumi cheered, everyone was given lunch and a bottle of water. "Everything is going well and all we need to do is dress the costumes the Sewing club made for us!" Ryuichi grinned as the girls swoon over him.

"Okay then! Let's eat fast and get pretty!" Usumi encouraged the student council.

There were only 45 minutes left and the clubs are helping the student council get dress for they are going to tour the students around the school.

"Okay, Kaichou will be the princess and Ryuichi will be the prince!" Sadao, the sewing club's leader beamed.

"Not bad! Kaichou and Ryuichi are a good match!" the student council's treasurer agreed. "Don't worry Kaichou, I'll be a good prince!" Ryuichi appealed to Usumi who was blushing.

In minutes, they turned from students to idols. Usumi Walker is the princess of Seika Kingdom while Ryuichi Kazama is the prince.

"Wow, you look cool, Ryuichi!" Usumi complimented, Ryuichi was sparkling and looks good. "You too!"

DING DONG!

"It's starting! Let's go!" Usumi noted and they rush to the Palace(School) gates.

"Welcome to Seika Kingdom!" A beautiful prince and princess greeted.

"Tch, I wanna go home!" Takuzawa complained, "Let's enjoy it for a while!" Conan insisted. They went in the gates and Takuzawa glanced at a food stand which was selling octopus fritters.

"You go ahead, I'll buy some food" Takuzawa informed to Conan who immediately rushed to the Art Club.

"One serving please" Takuzawa said to the guy at the food stand. "Roger handsome" He replied. He gave him some octopus fritters and just about when Takuzawa was about to eat, someone bumped into him, causing the octopus fritters to fall on his uniform.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" a guy with midnight black hair and silver gray eyes apologized. "You bastar-" Takuzawa snarled and grabbed his collar and was about to punch him, but just like Usui, Takuzawa realized something…

"You're a girl? Ryuichi Kazama?"


	2. Ryuichi's secret

"Kazama-san?" Takuzawa asked in disbelief with one eyebrow up. Ryuichi's neck was slender and her eyes were big and round, no boy could have these qualities.

Ryuichi hurriedly stood up and grabbed Takuzawa's hand, "Oi! Where are you taking me?" Takuzawa demanded. They were heading into a café that sells sweets.

They went inside and sat down, "Sorry for grabbing you like that, Walker-san" Ryuichi apologized with a slight grin.

"It's okay but you still owe me that octopus fritter" he replied while ruffling his hair. "So the cool Ryuichi is actually a girl, Interesting" he grinned.

Ryuichi covered Takuzawa's mouth and leaned close, "Please don't tell them!" she pleaded. _This has gotten TOO interesting_, Takuzawa thought to himself.

"Sure, I won't tell but you tell me more of your secrets!" Takuzawa requested with an amused smile.

Ryuichi turned bright red and turned her head away from him, "N-no way" she stuttered. Takuzawa held his hand up and suddenly a waitress approached him, "One parfait please, and one cheesecake" he ordered.

"Hai Master" the waitress replied. "What was that?" Ryuichi asked innocently.

"You practically didn't know but this is a Maid Café" Takuzawa explained. He grabbed a container and with one finger, opened the lid. He took a sugar cube and held it out. "Sugar cube?" he offered.

Ryuichi blushed but opened her mouth, Takuzawa threw it into her mouth and she ate the sweet treat. "You're cute" Takuzawa remarked.

"Don't say such embarrassing things!" Ryuichi blurted with her face all red.

"I can't help it, Kazama-san" Takuzawa murmured while tossing a sugar cube in his mouth. "You love sweets that much?" Ryuichi asked when she saw him eating most of the cubes.

"You could say that" he replied while crossing his arms over his shoulders. _This guy is really the son of Usui Takumi and Misaki Ayuzawa, he's handsome like his father…_ Ryuichi thought to herself, she couldn't help staring at his face.

"Excuse me, your Angel Cheesecake and Ichigo parfait are here!" the waitress put forth the sweets into the table.

"_Arigatou"_ Takuzawa thanked the lady and took the spoon which had a long end, "Here, it's really good" he offered while giving her the spoon.

"Really? Thank you, Walker-san!" Ryuichi thanked with a big grin. She took a small bite out of the cheesecake, "So good!" she remarked.

"You like sweets too" Takuzawa said while resting his chin in his hand. Ryuichi glanced at him and saw him sparkling.

"Eh? Kaichou said that you were an idiot and ignorant but you're really kind and gentle, Walker-san" Ryuichi said with her eyes wide.

Takuzawa flinched and looked away, "_B-baka,_ she's saying the truth" Takuzawa stammered.

"I don't see it that way though" Ryuichi replied while finishing her cheesecake.

Suddenly, Takuzawa's phine rings and he picks it up, "Sup'" he said to the phone.

"_Takuzawa! Where are you? The gathering is about to start the play!" _Conan's voice spoke over the phone, "Is that so? Bye" Takuzawa finished. "_Yo_u i_di_—"

Conan's voice cut off.

"The play's about to start" Takuzawa reminded. Ryuichi stood up and ran outside "I gotta go! Kaichou's gonna get mad at me, Thank you Walker-san!" she called out.

"Geez, quit calling me Walker" Takuzawa mumbled, "I'll leave the bill here!" he called out to the cashier as he chased after her.

"Where..(pant) is the (pant) auditorium?" Takuzawa asked a female student who was eating cotton candy. "Um, just turn left from here" she answered while looking dazed.

"Thanks" he thanked and ran after her, he was running until he was out of breath. "This school is too big!" he said to himself. Suddenly, his phone rang and he answered it.

"_Moshi moshi?"_ he said. "You idiot! Where are you? Usumi was looking for you!" Misaki's voice rose in the phone. "I'm in Seika" he answered without emotion.

"Really?" Misaki taunted with her aura reaching the phone. A drop of sweat broke into Takuzawa's face, "Yes" he answered. "Okay then bye" Misaki called off.

He looked at his phone and saw a message, "Ah, it's from Usui"

"_It's me! Misaki's really angry so good luck, Be good"_ Usui texted. "That Usui!" Takuzawa ranted. He switched his phone off and went in, "You're late Takuzawa!" Usumi called out.

"What business is it of yours?" he retorted, "Geez, you meanie!" she replied while sticking her tongue out.

"Ah, Takuzawa!" Conan called out while waving his hand. "Good afternoon, President Walker-san!" Conan bowed down to Usumi.

"Err, there's no need to" Usumi explained while waving her hands. "Eh? But a beauty like you has to be respected" Conan complimented while smiling.

"t-Thank you" Usumi stammered with her cheeks slightly red. "Come Takuzawa! I already reserved a seat for you!" Conan said with a grin on his face.

"Usumi" Takuzawa called out, "W-what is it?" Usumi responded. "You have NO chance against Conan" he smirked and put his hands in his pocket.

Usumi blushed and pointed at Takuzawa, "Idiot!" she screamed.

"Well then, introducing Snow White and the Seven Dwarves!" Rai beamed while wearing a formal suit.

"_Ah, what beautiful weather~!"_ a girl with porcelain white skin entered and she was truly mesmerizing. "_Come out everyone!"_ she cheered happily.

Soon, different kinds of people in different costumes went out. "_Shirayuki Hime~! We're heading to the mines! Please take care~!"_ Doc, one of the seven dwarves, called out.

"_You too! Good bye Doc, Grumpy, Bashful, Dopey, Sneezy, Sleepy, and Happy~!"_ Snow White called out happily.

"This is the story of Snow White, a girl with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as ebony" the narrator's voice called out.

"Tch, a child's story? I'm getting out of here" Takuzawa complained, he was about to stand when suddenly someone appeared.

"_Shirayuki Hime! I'm the prince who fell for your singing voice!" _Ryuichi, now_ a _handsome prince entered_. "W-who are you?" Snow White stammered._

"_I'm Prince Ryuichi, I came here to guard you from the evil witch!"_ Ryuichi proclaimed. _They changed the story?_ Takuzawa thought to himself.

"_Ah, it's my little sparrow. I see you have your knight in shining armor_" Sadao entered with a witch costume and her face changed to deathly white.

"_You old HAG! I'll protect my princess until my last blood!" _Ryuichi shouted, she was a pretty good actor. Sadao charged and Ryuichi drew out his sword, soon there were clashing off swords and throwing of apples.

"Is this really a Fairy Tale?" Conan asked, "No" Takuzawa replied. "_The finishing blow!" _ Ryuichi and Sadao shouted together.

"_Damn you, I could have had her blood if it weren't for you, you meddling brat_!" Sadao exclaimed.

"_Like you're the only one saying that_" Ryuichi staggered while holding his waist. Suddenly, the curtains closed and revealed Ryuichi lying down with Snow White crying over him.

"_My princess, don't cry or you'll ruin your cute face_" Ryuichi whispered as he wiped the tear from Snow White's face. "_No, my prince, don't die!"_ Snow White sobbed as she took Ryuichi's hand and placed it over her cheeks.

"_I.. Love you.." _Ryuichi managed before closing his eyes. "_Ryuichi!"_ Snow White shouted and cried her tears over him.

Then that's when the spotlight flashed off and everyone stood up to applaud. "Thank you everyone!" Rai waved at the crowd and suddenly the spotlight turned on and Ryuichi stood there.

"Hello everyone! I'm Ryuichi Kazama, the vice president of Seika High, thank you for supporting us!" he called out. He was holding a rose and threw it high into the air.

All the girls tried to catch it but it went to someone else, "Wow~, you like me Kazama-kun?" Takuzawa grinned, "Err, no, Walker-san" Ryuichi answered calmly.

"Is that so?" Ryuichi asked while smirking, "Wow, such a hunk~!" a girl whispered. "It's a prince!" One girl continued. "Wow, his looks could kill!" a girl squealed and fainted.

"Congratulations Takuzawa!" Conan greeted him, "TAKUZAWA~!" Usumi shouted while running to him, "Don't bully Ryuichi! He's pretty fragile you know!" Usumi scolded.

"Tch, What do I care?" Takuzawa answered back. "Really, is that so? Then why are you blushing?" Usumi teased because his cheeks were rd while staring at the rose.

"You're gay?" Usumi teased, she didn't know Ryuichi was a girl. "T-Think whatever you like, tch" Takuzawa answered back as he put his hands in his pockets and left the auditorium.

"Wow, he's angry" Conan said while ruffling his hair. "You shouldn't make him angry, President Walker-san" Conan reminded Usumi as he patted her head.

"Y-yes" she whispered with her cheeks slightly pink. "Okay, that was a fight so let's hear now for our president, Walker Usumi!" Rai beamed with the microphone echoing on the hall.

"Oh, right!" Usumi grinned as she ran to the hall, "You are totally different, Takuzawa" Conan murmured to himself.

"Tch, I hate Usumi" Takuzawa complained as he leaned his back on the tree. "Walker-san!" Ryuichi called out, she was in her uniform now.

"Kazama-san?" Takuzawa exclaimed as he saw her rushing to him. She stopped in front of him and Takuzawa leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

"What?" Takuzawa asked while smirking. "I came to ask sorry" Ryuichi apologized.

"For what?" Takuzawa asked, still leaning. "A while ago, you got embarrassed didn't you?" Ryuichi asked him. Takuzawa took his head and sat down.

Takuzawa covered his face with his hand, "Tch" he mumbled. _He's blushing!_ Ryuichi thought to herself, "So, Walker-san can actually blush!"

"Shut up" he answered still covering. "Hmm?" she asked while looking at him. Suddenly, Ryuichi was looking at jade green eyes that were so close to her.

"You are a girl, right?" Takuzawa confirmed because he saw her blushing. "_H-hai" _she stammered while not looking into his eyes.

"Why did you come to a school like Seika and why a boy?" Takuzawa asked while leaning into the tree.

"I was born with a face of a boy's. Everyone thought I was a boy when I was about to be born so they named me "Ryuichi", my mother was shocked to know I was a girl but loved me." She explained with her eyes full of sorrow.

"Go on" Takuzawa said while closing his eyes. "They bought lots of boy clothes and since my family's poor, they didn't have enough money to buy some again. I was surrounded with my 2 older twin brothers so I became like this." She continued.

(Flashback)

"Ryuichi! Why don't you wear the girl's uniform? You wear the boy's!" the elementary teacher scolded Ryuichi. "But, it's much more comfortable than that short skirt" Ryuichi answered while pointing into the uniform.

"You're like a boy Ryuichi!" Ryuichi's girl neighbor greeted Ryuichi. "But, a handsome one" she continued.

(End of Flashback)

"I like being like this, so I hid my identity" she continued with her eyes now all heavy. "I don't find anything wrong with that" Takuzawa said after she finished.

"Eh?" Ryuichi exclaimed. "It's you after all and no matter what happens you're still a girl" Takuzawa said as he stood up.

Ryuichi's eyes were filled with tears… tears of happiness, "No one ever said that to me before" she sobbed while smiling.

"See, a girl" Takuzawa leaned closer to her. His forehead leaning on hers, "Stop the waterworks!" he scolded.

"Thank you Walker-san" Ryuichi managed to say as she wiped her tears. "Tch, stop calling me that, call me Takuzawa" he said.

"Walker Takuzawa, 17 years old" he introduced with his hand stretched out. "Kazama Ryuichi, 16 years old" she introduced while holding his outstretched hand.

_So this is what a boy's hand feels like, big and strong,_ Ryuichi thought to herself.


	3. Yui chan!

"Takuzawa! Usumi! Dinner's ready!" Misaki called out, she was getting a little confused on why they weren't coming down. "Takuzawa! You think I can do well tomorrow for the piano recital?" Usumi asked worriedly, she was really worried since this will be her first competition.

"Yeah, it… all depends on…you" Takuzawa breathed as he began kicking his dummy bag in his room. He was practicing for Aikido, Judo, Karate, Taekwondo, and a lot more. He did a side thrusting kick and the dummy immediately broke, "Wow, you're insanely strong" Usumi blurted as she was astounded.

"Takuzawa! Want to practice?" Misaki offered. She now realized why they weren't coming down "Are you sure, Mom? I'm pretty strong you know" Takuzawa warned while smirking. "Hmph, I'm called a "Demon" remember? Anyway, that smile pisses me off!" Misaki replied back. They were positioned to attack, "Mom! Takuzawa! Stop it! The house might break down!" Usumi shouted at them but they weren't listening. "Take this!" They both shouted while holding a fist in their hand.

They were about to hit each other when suddenly a gust of pheromones came in. "Misa-chan~! Takuzawa~! I'm home!" Takumi greeted while opening the door. "_Yabai!_" they blurted. They couldn't stop and ended up punching Usui's face. "This looks bad!" Usumi blurted while poking the unconscious Takumi on the ground with a stick. "t-Thank you for the g-g-greeting…" Usui murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Misaki asked worriedly while patting Usui's bruise on his cheek. "I wanted to surprise you" Usui said while pouting. "_Honto,_ you're a trouble" Misaki said while smiling.

"Ah, Usumi. Want me to teach you how to play Mozart's pieces?" Usui asked, "Really?" Usumi asked excitedly. "Thanks Misaki" Usui thanked Misaki after she applied the band-aid. "Sorry Mom…" Takuzawa apologized while bowing down, "That's okay" Misaki replied while patting Takuzawa's head. "Yo Usui! We're eating first!" Takuzawa called out. "Sure!" Usui replied.

Meanwhile….

"Ryuu! Let's play!" Sora, the younger twin, offered to Ryuichi who was studying. "Sure, Aniki" Ryuichi replied. "Eh~! But how come when I offer you never agree, Ryuu?" Riku, the older twin, said while pouting. "Well, that's because Sora-nii is cuter" Ryuichi teased while giggling. This is Sora and Riku Kazama, the older twin brothers of Ryuichi Kazama. The only difference is their attitudes, Sora being cute and innocent while Riku being mischievous and playful.

"Riku-nii, you're the older twin so why aren't you mature?" Ryuichi asked while fixing her study table. "I would say the same for you Ryuu, why aren't you cute when you're a girl?" Riku replied. "Well, Ryuu's kinda cute for me, she looks like a bishounen" Sora said while smiling.

"That's what I meant Riku-nii" Ryuichi replied. "So what do you want to play?" Ryuichi asked Sora. "Well, I could play Final Fantasy" Sora replied. "You suck at that game Sora!" Riku shouted. "Shut up Riku! You're like a monkey!" Sora replied. "_Innocent_, you say?" Riku pointed at Sora. "Ahahahaha" Ryuichi laughed.

It was a Saturday morning. "Morning Takuzawa!" Usui greeted Takuzawa. "Mornin' Usui" Takuzawa replied back. Usui came in Takuzawa's room with a box in his hand. "Well, you know Kuuga? He gave you these" Usui said as he gave the box. Takuzawa, who was laying in bed, stood up and took the box. "Really, Kuuga gave these?" Takuzawa asked while ripping the wrapper. "Awesome! A new headphone!" Takuzawa cheered as he tried it on.

"Kuuga gave those?" Misaki asked Usui who was petting Licht. "Yeah, he said…"

Flashback..

"Takumi-kun, I heard you have a son so here give them these as a present from me"

END OF FLASHBACK…

"Oh, I heard Sakura's having a vacation with him right now in Okinawa!" Misaki cheered while smiling, "You shouldn't do that face Misaki or I'll _attack_ you" Usui warned as Misaki turned red, she couldn't help loving Usui no matter how she denied it.

"How did a guy like me end up with a beauty like you?" Usui sighed while blushing, "You i-idiot Usui! I would say the same thing!" Misaki stuttered when she noticed Usui's face was red.

"Tch, quit flirting with each other the both of you!" Takuzawa exclaimed at them. "Takuzawa!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Mom! Dad! I'm finished! How do I look?" Usumi asked as she was going downstairs. Well, after she went down everyone was speechless.

"What?" Usumi asked consciously. She was wearing a dress, a pastel pink balloon dress with ruffles and laces and she was wearing baby pink nail polish. "Wow…" everyone blurted with amazement and Usumi was turning quite pink. A fallen goddess.

Takuzawa stood up and did a graceful bow, "So my queen, where should I, Prince Takuzawa, take you?" Takuzawa joked with a hint of seriousness. He held out his hand and Usumi chuckled.

"I shall be honored your highness! Take me to my recital!" Usumi mockingly replied back. The house was soon filled with laughter.

"So I guess Mom and Dad will stay here with you" Takuzawa said. Usui and Misaki already found a comfortable place to watch but Takuzawa excused himself. "What? Aren't you going to cheer me on?" Usumi proclaimed. "Tch, I know you can do it anyway, Usumi" Takuzawa replied while putting on his headphones.

"Will all the participants come up on the stage right now?" The announcer said. "Okay! Wish me luck!" Usumi finished as she ran to the stage.

Takuzawa took hold of her wrist, "Good luck Usumi, you're gonna need it!" Takuzawa said as he patted Usumi's head. "Thanks!" Usumi cried out.

Takuzawa exited the room but did a backward glance, "I know Usumi's going to win this, good luck_Nee-chan"_ Takuzawa whispered to himself.

"Now! Let's go relax!" Takuzawa said to himself. He was rarin' up for some strenuous activities, right now he would go to the place he practices martial arts but he wasn't feeling it. He was in the busy streets of Japan with his hands in his pockets and something caught his eyes.

"_Konnichiwa Mina ~! Want to relax and have some sweets? Well then visit Maid Tinkle Café!"_ A girl with auburn brown hair wearing a maid costume greeted, she was really cute too. "Maid Tinkle Café, huh" Takuzawa murmured to himself and continued walking.

Meanwhile…

"Welcome back Master" a girl with a cute smile greeted, "I'm back Yui-chan!" the teen boy replied. The girl bowed down and led him to his seat, "I would recommend some Brioche and Darjeeling tea" she said in a gentle tone. "Sure, I'll have those and one set of Moe Puff" the boy replied. "Right away Master!"

This is Yui, the cutest maid of this Maid Café and she's popular for her cute smile and also her cute face. "Yui-chan! I'd like an extra spoon for this!" a boy called out, Yui smiled and took a spoon, _"Here, Goshujin-sama"_ "_Arigato Yui-chan!"_

"Sigh, a lot of people today" Yui murmured as she went for a break. "Don't overwork yourself Yui!" The manager, Ai Akihara, worriedly said. "You're so popular Yui! I'm not surprised if you get a tip from one of the masters here!" Saki, the cheerful maid with ash blonde hair and electric blue eyes, teased. "Jeez! You know I don't do that Saki-san!" Yui replied. She took a small plate and took the leftover omurice. "Ah, Yui that's the leftover from our break!" Chika, the mature and cool maid warned. Yui turned back and grinned, "That's okay Chika-senpai!" Yui replied.

She quickly ate the omurice and carefully looked at her reflection on the mirror, "Okay, You can do this! Nobody will find out of your secret!" Yui insisted to herself on the mirror. The bell tinkled and a guy came in, "Good morning…Master…." Chika greeted but slowly turned silent. "Wow, this is not like Chika-chan to be silent, who's the guy?" a guy whispered to another guy and they took a look at the new costumer… "_C-Cool!"_

Yui went out and this time did a cute smile, "Welcome _Goshujin-sama!"_ she greeted the young man. She took a closer look and realized who he was, _it's Takuzawa Walker! What is this guy doing here?_

**PAUSE!** Do you realize who Yui is now? –Author…. **PLAY!**

"W-what do you want Master? Éclair? Petite cakes or some relaxing tea?" Yui stammered, Takuzawa looked at Yui and something seemed to be bothering him, "What?" Yui asked. "Nothing, I'll just have some caramel tea" Takuzawa answered and looked away. "Right away!" Yui said and walked stiff.

"Hmm, what a coincidence, _Ryuichi-kun_ or should I say _Yui-chan"_ Takuzawa murmured to himself. Yui was attending other customers but she seemed to feel Takuzawa staring at her. "Yui-chan! Here's the order for that raven haired hunk over there!" Saki called out.

"_Hai!_" Yui answers. "Here's your caramel tea, _Goshujin-sama" _Yui handed on. "Thank you, _Yui-san"_ Takuzawa replies while smirking. Right now, Yui would smile but she actually leans her face close to Takuzawa, "_Anosa,_ what are you doing here?" Yui asked with a hint of doubt. "How cruel, I'm just a customer here!" Takuzawa replied back innocently. "Tch!" Yui answered back, teasing Takuzawa's constant "Tch's", "_Omae sa!" _Takuzawa calls out but Yui just ignores him, "Tch!"

"**Mina-san! This is the author! Fai-kun09! Sorry for the short chapter! My lessons are piling up and I'm having constant nosebleed because of the lessons! I'll continue this at Chapter 4! Usumi will mostly be the "Main" at the 4****th**** and I love the Kazama twins! Thank you! **

**(\_/)** Fai-kun09!

**(0 x 0)**

**(") (")**


	4. The Grand recital

"Chill Usumi! You can do this!" Usumi encouraged herself. She was waiting for her turn and her fingers were shaking badly and ice cold. "Dad taught you this! Pull yourself together!" she muttered to herself. She took a little peek at the audience and surely there were a lot of people, it feels like as if she was gonna faint. The person after her was playing the trumpet and she couldn't even believe that there were professionals here. "What am I going to do?" Usumi asked herself. She paced back and forth when she suddenly bumped on someone, "Sorry!" she apologized. "Pardon me Miss" the young man replied. _Who's this? Such a familiar voice._ She looked up and saw a handsome young man in formal clothing and she was gazing at his eyes that were as blue as the summer sky.

"Eh? President Walker-san?" Conan said. He was just as puzzled as she was, "Fujikata-san?" she exclaimed. She moved back and saw him chuckle, "What are you doing here, President Walker-san?" Conan asked while eyeing her. "Please, just call me President when we're at school" Usumi requested, "Is that so?" Conan replied to her. "I'm here because this is a recital right? I didn't know you were taking lessons here Fujikata-san" Usumi replied to him but with a bit of shyness. "Yeah, I'm studying the drums right now, I'm done with the violin, piano, and guitar you see. Well, I know how to play all different kinds of instrument but let's just save that talk later, so what's Walker-san doing here?" Conan answered with a little grin. Usumi fidgeted and answered with her head down, "I want to win this recital! I… I.. love the piano too much.. that I'm scared to perform!" she stuttered with her fists clenched. "_Sokka, gannbatte kudasai, Walker-san"_ Conan whispered to her before going to the stage to play. They were talking so much that it was already Conan's turn.

"Contestant number 35, Fujikata Conan, will play Ludwig van Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata" the host informed. Conan did a gracious bow and sat on the seat, he sighed and with his hands, he slowly played the keys that give off such a heavy feeling like Beethoven's love for his student before. The audience were all closing their eyes and listening to the calming melody. "How calming" Usumi murmured. Her worries all seem to be engulfed in Conan's music, "Wow, it's like Beethoven playing it" Usui whispered to Misaki. "Yes, it truly is" Misaki answered softly with her eyes closed. Usumi looked at Conan and he was really happy while playing it and almost like a calm sea. She saw him do a little wink for her and he seemed to be saying something, "Calm down" he mouthed. Usumi touched her heart and surely she found her music sheet inside. "Thank you Fujikata Conan, up next contestant number 36!" the host beamed.

When Conan left there was a loud applause, "Contestant number 36, Walker Usumi, will play Mozart's Piano Concerto no.21: Andante!" The host announced. Usumi entered and just like as if a rain swept in her heart, her night sky was now all cloudless. "GO USUMI!" Misaki cheered as loud as she can. Usumi smiled at her and did a wink at Usui who did a thumbs-up back to her. Usumi did a curtsy and sat down, she flexed her fingers and began playing the piano with her smiling. The touching sound of her mysterious melody gave everybody a chance to engulf themselves in her music. After she stopped playing, she received a wild applause and Misaki was smiling at her, so proud to be her Mom. "Thank you, Walker Usumi, up next contestant no. 37" the host beamed with her usual enthusiasm.

Usumi sat down and Conan held out his hand, "You did a great job, Walker-san" Conan admitted. She shook his hand and realized his hand was cold too. "Eh? You're nervous?" Usumi asked. "Well, a little bit" Conan answered while scratching his cheek a bit. "Admit it!" Usumi grinned and leaned her face close to his, Conan suddenly started sweating and was flustered. "Hmm, why are you red and sweating?" Usumi asked when she pulled her face away. "Err… its hot here you see!" Conan breathed. _I never knew Takuzawa's sister was this cute, she's totally my type too… _Conan thought to himself.

After a while, "Okay! It's the most awaited time of the day! The announcement of winners!" the host announced and the audience started shouting. "Are you ready?" the host asked while holding out her microphone. "3rd place! Toukou Akira!" the announcer announced. A lady who's holding a violin stepped in but with a scowl on her face, she didn't look too happy. "2nd place!..." the announcer opened the paper and with a strange accent, "Sakurai Ayame!" the announcer finished. The announcer smiled and took a look at the remaining contestants, "And finally, first place…." The host said. She opened the paper and everyone was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. "Congratulations…." She went on. Her eyes widened and took a good look at the audience, Usumi tried to find Conan's hand and when she felt his hand brush on her own, she gripped it tight. "You will remember this day…." The host continued to the begging ears out of excitement. Usumi was shaking so badly and wished for it to hurry up. She gripped Conan's hand tighter and this time, he gripped back.

"**WALKER USUMI AND FUJIKATA CONAN!"** the host declared. Everyone stood up and gave them a round of applause. Usumi loosened her grip but Conan kept gripping it. "We won, Walker-san?" Conan asked. "Y-yeah" Usumi answered. They were too still to accept the truth and pinched each other's cheek. "This isn't a dream…" Conan murmured. "It's real?" Usumi exclaimed. They saw the audience clap and cheering, the judge gave them their trophies and their hands were shaking when accepting it. "Congratulations!" the host declared and the audience screamed with joy. "That daughter of mine really did win, huh!" Misaki cheered with tears of joy in her eyes. "Yeah, I can't believe she played what I told her not to play because it was difficult" Usui said. "Yeah, I'm proud of her" Usui said.

"Congratulations Walker-san!" Conan greeted with joy. "You too! Congratulations!" Usumi greeted back with a huge smile. "Call me Conan, Conan-kun" Conan requested with his hand held out. "Usumi! Usumi-chan!" Usumi happily answered back while shaking his hand. "Well then, goodbye Usumi-chan!" Conan appealed and kissed Usumi's cheek. Usumi turned bright red and touched her face which was hot, "Whenever I think of you I have a smile on my face and in my heart as well, _Usumi-chan~!_" Conan said with a tongue out and left with his trophy. "Pervert!" Usumi called out. "Congratulations Usumi!" Misaki cried out while hugging her from behind. Misaki spun her in the air and hugged her, "I'm so proud of you!" Misaki said with her eyes sparkling. Usui patted her head and kissed her head, "_Omedeto" _he whispered to her ear. Misaki saw Usumi's face which was quite red, "What happened Usumi? Why are you red?" Misaki asked, as dense as ever. Usui took a look and smirked, "Well, well, take a look Misa. She can make a cute face like you too, all red and embarrassed." Usui remarked. "Waaah! Don't tease me!" Usumi shrieked.


	5. After the cafe meeting

"Tch, in the end she just ignored me" Takuzawa said while walking with his hands in his pocket. Well, the handsome Takuzawa had just been ignored b y a girl, Yui, who is in fact Ryuichi Kazama! "I can't believe she was actually a _girl"_ Takuzawa murmured, he looked up at the moon and saw it shining brightly. He suddenly felt something vibrating in his pocket and quickly searched for it. "Oh, it's only my phone. Huh? Usumi?" he was puzzled on why Usumi would call him. He picked it up, "Hello?" he said, "_Ah! Takuzawa! I won the contest! Aren't I great_?" Usumi cheered on the phone, Takuzawa chuckled and sighed. She was really his older sister. "Congrats Usumi" he greeted. "_Thanks! By the way, Mom said we're going to celebrate tomorrow, Are you free_?" she asked. Takuzawa thought for a while and nodded, "Sure" He answered when Usumi was getting quiet on the line too. "_Yay! I'm going to celebrate with my classmates too! Of course, the council too!"_ she cheered on the phone with her cheerful voice. "Eh? With the other senpais? Sure, want me to invite Conan?" Takuzawa offered while smirking. "_Quit teasing me! Well, invite him if he's free"_ Usumi replied with her quite lowered cheerful tone. "Then is that all?" Takuzawa breathed since he hated long conversations. "_Y-Yeah_!" Usmi replied and Takuzawa immediately hanged up. He sighed and continued walking.

He was walking on the busy streets of Tokyo with his hands on his pocket, "_Ne, _are you free? Wanna go have some fun? There's a KTV over there!" a pretty girl in a trendy outfit asked him. She was with some girls and some of them had boyfriends, Takuzawa walked past them and ignored them, the girl pouted and faced her friends, "Puh! He was cute too!" she pouted. Takuzawa was used to girls picking him up and he was disgusted by the thought of it. He doesn't even want to look at the hungry eyes of women who want men to sleep with her. He stopped at a doorway of a shop and glanced at the contents, there were teddy bears, hearts, pillows, and a lot of cute stuffs. He hates cute stuff but there was something inside that caught his eye, he entered and the bell tinkled. "Good evening! What may I help you with?" the saleslady asked. He walked around the shop and carefully brushing his hand on the items. "A gift, a gift for a girl" he answered the saleslady casually. "For your girlfriend?" she asked with hearts in her eyes. "No, for my older sister" he replied while examining a teddy bear in a mug. "Then I recommend a pillow, surely she must be tired. Or a key chain! She can bring that anywhere!" the saleslady said while grabbing a pillow and a lot of key chains. Takuzawa stared at the key chains and he grabbed the one with a piano on it, "I'll take this" he said and dropped the key chain on the saleslady's hands.

The saleslady bowed and went to the counter, "This'll be for 200 yen" she reminded while entering the password. "Here" Takuzawa handed the money, "Keep the change" he said and exited the door. "But, it's 50 yen short" the saleslady blurted when the door closed. Takuzawa held the gift in his hands and saw a sweets shop, "Sweets…" he murmured and wiped his drool and went in the sweets shop.

Meanwhile…

"Aniki! Are you done?" Ryuichi called out to her twin brothers who were in an arcade. "Wait Ryuu! I'm almost finished in beating Sora!" Riku grunted while his hands were clicking on the controls. "Hn! As if you can beat me Riku!" Sora answered to him and his hands were also in the same speed as Riku's. They were playing Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3, Riku was playing as Itachi and Sora was playing as Kisame. "Take this! Amaterasu!" Riku shouted as he clicked triangle and circle. Itachi was surrounded by chakra and soon, Kisame was covered in black flames. "Wooh! A 20 hit combo!" Riku said as he threw the game console in the air. He had won again. "Che, you're always so good at video games" Sora said while pouting, "Chill Sora, you're my twin! At least you have a talent for painting!" Riku comforted with his enthusiasm. "Aniki! Let's go back now! Look, you guys are attracting attention!" Ryuichi stepped in and scratched her head. The twins looked around them and they were really attracting attention because of the loud noise. "Wow! Look! That guy over there is cute!" a girl said while pointing to Ryuichi. Soon, there were many girls surrounding the twins and Ryuichi, "A bishounen! Isn't he cute?" A girl squealed when she looks at Ryuichi. Sometimes, Ryuichi is easily mistaken for a shota. She grabbed the twins by the collar and ran as fast as she can, "Hurry! Let's make a run for it!" Ryuichi shouted while the twins were trying not to touch the dirt. They managed to get away and the twins were catching their breath. "Good thing we escaped Aniki!" Ryuichi sighed and just panted. "Yeah, or else we would be in a mess" Sora replied. "Or worse" Riku continued. Ryuichi wiped sweat on her forehead and realized her phone was ringing. "A message?" Ryuichi said with one eyebrow raised. It read:

"_Ryuichi-kun! Are you free tomorrow? I'm having a party to celebrate that I won in the recital! 1__st__ place! You can bring the Riku-senpai and Sora-senpai!" _Ryuichi sighed and replied, "Sure" and helped her brothers up. "Well, Aniki. We're attending a party tomorrow" Ryuichi said with her eyes closed and closed her phone.


	6. Character Information

**Hello Mina-san! I'm the author of this fanfic, Well, I don't get reviews often but it's okay. Thanks for the reviews by the way! Our Christmas party is coming up so I'm not sure if I can update soon. Well, I'll try my best! Well, since I hate typing Author notes, I'll present the Character's information:**

Characters!

Name: Takuzawa Walker

Age: 17 years old

Birthdate: April 7

Color: Red and Black

Music: Pop and Rock

Height: 178 cm

Weight: 50 kg

Hobbies: Playing video games, doing Martial Arts, Eating sweets, sleeping

Dislikes: Crowded people, Liars, bitter stuffs, Cute stuffs

Family: Usumi Walker(older sister), Misaki Walker(mother) Usui Takumi or Takumi Walker(father)

Hair: Raven Black

Eyes: Emerald Green

Best Friend: Conan Fujikata

Nickname: Miyabigaoka's "Bittersweet" Idol

Person Interested: Ryuichi Kazama

Name: Usumi Walker

Age: 18 years old

Birthdate: July 27

Color: Blue and Yellow

Music: Classical

Height: 167 cm

Weight: 45 kg

Hobbies: Playing the piano, Studying, Surfing the net

Dislikes: Takuzawa(sorta), Annoying people, disgusting objects, perverts

Family: Takuzawa Walker(younger brother) , Misaki Walker(mother) Takumi Walker(father)

Hair: Natural Platinum blonde

Eyes: Golden Yellow

Best Friend: Ryuichi Kazama

Nickname: The Beautiful "President" of Seika High

Person Interested: Conan Fujikata

Name: Ryuichi Kazama

Age: 16 years old

Birthdate: March 4

Color: Green and White

Music: JPOP

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 42 kg

Hobbies: Studying, Playing with the twins, Working, Doing Martial Arts

Dislikes: Annoying girls, Perverts, Bullies

Family: Riku Kazama(Older twin brother) and Sora Kazama(younger twin brother)

Hair: Midnight Black

Eyes: Silver Gray

Best Friend: Usumi Walker

Nickname: Yui-chan/ Seika's Vice President and Prince

Person Interested: Takuzawa Walker(a bit)

Name: Conan Fujikata

Age: 18 years old

Birthdate: April 4

Color: Gold and Gray

Music: Classical

Height: 182 cm

Weight: 52 kg

Hobbies: Playing the piano, violin, drums, trumpet, etc., Composing songs, playing indoor sports

Dislikes: Proud people, Bullies, Cats, Video games

Family: Ichigo Fujikata(Younger sister) Masao Fujikata(father), Shiina Fujikata

Hair: Deep Navy Blue

Eyes: Blue (Usumi described it as blue as the sumer sky)

Best Friend: Takuzawa Walker

Nickname: Conan/ Teenage Mozart

Person Interested: Usumi Walker

Name: Riku Kazama

Age: 19 years old

Birthdate: November 25

Color: Deep orange

Music: Anime Songs

Height: 185 cm

Weight: 55 kg

Hobbies: Playing video games, wrestling, hanging out with Sora

Dislikes: Sora, rats, losing

Family: Ryuichi Kazama( little sister), Sora Kazama(little twin brother)

Hair: Deep black with blue streaks

Eyes: Silver Gray

Best Friend: Sora Kazama

Nickname: Video Game Master/Aniki

Person Interested: Ryuichi!

Name: Sora Kazama

Age: 19 years old

Birthdate: November 25

Color: Scarlet red

Music: R&B

Height: 184 cm

Weight: 55 kg

Hobbies: Painting, Drawing, Wrestling

Dislikes: Riku, mice, ghost stories

Family: Riku Kazama(Older twin brother) Ryuichi Kazama(Little sister)

Eyes: Deep black with red streaks

Eyes: Silver Gray

Best Friend: Riku Kazama

Nickname: Nii-chan/ Sky

Person Interested: Ryuichi!

These are the basic summary for the characters, I'm not sure if some of them are wrong so please tell me. I'd like to greet LunaAlchemist27 and princesslover! Thank you and please don't hesitate to leave a review~! I also made another story "Megane Love" about Shizuko Kaga!


	7. Takuzawa's mask

It was a busy day for the Walker Family, they were preparing a party for their daughter who just won a trophy in her grand recital. "Misaki-san, where should I place the balloons?" the helper asked Misaki who was talking on her phone, "Just place it around the chairs, right side" Misaki said while shifting her focus. "Yes, I would like to order your Strawberry Shortcake please" Misaki repeated on her phone. She was talking to the phone when suddenly she shouted, "1980 yen?" She sighed and put down the phone.

"Takumi, we have to pay for over 25, 000 yen for this party" Misaki said worriedly while gazing into her credit card. Usui smiled and patted her head, "C'mon Misa, don't worry" he comforted. He poked between her eyebrows which greatly startled her, "See, you'll get that frown embedded on your face" he teased while patting Misaki's head. Misaki smiled and nodded, she agreed.

"Jeez, Usumi help me with this!" Takuzawa complained while fixing his tie, he wasn't used to wearing ties even though he's from Miyabigaoka. Usumi sighed and went over to Takuzawa, "You must learn how to fix your tie, okay?" Usumi said to Takuzawa who only shrugged. Usumi did Takuzawa's tie and after doing it, she rushed to the gate. "Ah! My friends are here!" Usumi cheered, she peered into the mirror before going outside though. "Congratulations Usumi-senpai!" the first years greeted, she smiled and let them enter.

"Wow, your house's big!" one of the 1st years greeted Usumi, she shook her head a bit. "To be honest, the party's still not finished, I'll guess it will really start at about 1 hour" she informed worriedly. The first years shrugged and smiled, "It's okay, Senpai! We'll entertain ourselves then" they said in harmony.

Usumi chuckled and excused herself. "Senpai's really pretty right?" one of the first year boys said, "You pervert…" one girl said while hitting the guy's head. "_Anosa_, I heard Senpai has a younger brother! He's also a freshman!" One girl squealed, "Eh? The one who caught Kazama-kun's rose at the play?" another girl continued, the girl nodded her head excitedly with hearts in her eyes, "The prince! Yes, the handsome one!" she squealed while turning red. Somebody then placed a cake with strawberries on top, one girl smiled and looked up. "Thank you…sama…" she trailed off and was blushing. "Oi, Risa! Why are you red?" her friend asked and decided to look up. "Hm?" Takuzawa asked, the girls all turned red and squealed. "It's the prince!" they screamed.

"Wow! He's so cool and handsome, he looks better when up close!" Risa squealed and fainted, "Risa-chan! Your nose is bleeding!" her friend warned and picked her up. Takuzawa smirked and pulled up his sleeves, "Would any of you like some cake?" he asked. They nodded, and believe it or not, the boys were blushing too. He carefully sliced the cake and gently put one slice on each plate. "Ah, that reminds me. Would you prefer some Darjeeling tea with this?" he asked, they thought for a while and agreed.

"Well then, I'll excuse myself for a while" he politely excused himself. When Takuzawa was finally alone he shuddered, "I hate being polite!" he complained to himself. "I gotta do this though!" he said, he grabbed one pack of tea bags and met Usumi along the way.

"Sorry Takuzawa! I just really need your help on this one!" she apologized, Takuzawa sighed and patted her head. "Don't worry" he murmured.

Takuzawa did a peace sign and stuck his tongue out before leaving the room. _You really are my little brother,_ Usumi thought to herself.

Takuzawa entered the room while holding the pack, he saw Ryuichi talking to some guys and she really fooled everybody well, except for Takuzawa. Takuzawa sighed and placed the tea bag, "Here" he said. The freshman had their eyes wide open when they saw Takuzawa pouring tea, but he did it in such a formal manner that he was sparkling.

Takuzawa squeezed some lemon on each tea and added one spoon of honey and smiled after finishing. "Kyaa~!" the girl squealed with their noses bleeding. "Here, it has a nice aroma" Takuzawa offered to each person and Ryuichi smelled it. "Yes, it has some nice aroma" Ryuichi repeated while taking a sip. Her eyes widened a bit and she smirked, "Takuzawa, could I have some sugar cubes?" she asked, Takuzawa smirked back and suddenly all her companions were looking at her, "Ryuichi-kun, what are you talking about? They don't have sugar cubes!" Risa exclaimed, her companions were looking at each other too. "Yes, I'll bring it right away, Kazama-kun" Takuzawa excused himself and went back in the kitchen again.

Ryuichi sighed and noticed the others were staring at her, "What?" she exclaimed, "Well, Ryuichi-kun, you seem like you're close with Walker-kun" one girl complained while pouting. Ryuichi ruffled her hair and sighed, "Well, not that close but he's just a friend I knew recently" she replied casually. "Really?" one boy asked, "Yes Gaki-kun" Ryuichi replied with her voice rising a bit.

"Well, if we're talking about Ryuichi-kun he won't lie. You're both cool too!" one girl interrupted. Takuzawa entered carrying a small pot, "Here, sugar cubes" Takuzawa offered while dropping 2 cubes on Ryuichi's tea. Takuzawa then took one sugar cube and tossed it into his own mouth, "Sweet, isn't it?"

Ryuichi laughed and sipped into her tea, "Yup, it's sweet" she replied with her eyes sparkling. "Um! The party's starting now!" Usumi called out, everybody then stood up and grabbed their plates. "Wow! There's so many delicious food here!" one girl cheered, everybody was smiling happily too.

Soon, the house was full of people and Usumi was being greeted by people all around her. "Congratulations!" was being heard from all directions. Usumi sighed and was exhausted, "Usumi, you okay?" Misaki worriedly asked, she was quite worried. " Not so well, Mom" she replied to Misaki.

"Is that so? How bout' you rest outside?" Misaki offered to Usumi. Usumi sighed and looked at the party worriedly, "Don't worry! Mom and Dad will take care of the party!" Misaki cheerfully said. Usumi nodded and went outside, she sat on the grass and sighed.

"Usumi-chan!" one voice called out, Usumi looked at the direction on where the voice was coming from and saw Conan. "Conan-kun?" she exclaimed, her cheeks were slightly red when she remembered Conan kissing her cheek. "Why are you touching your cheek?" Conan asked innocently, Usumi quickly took her hand from her cheek.

"N-Nothing much!" Usumi stuttered, Conan moved closer to Usumi and ruffled her hair, "Okay" he answered her for no reason. Takuzawa went outside and saw Conan with Usumi, "Conan! Nice to meet you!" Takuzawa cheerfully greeted, "Takuzawa!" Conan greeted back.

"Kaichou? Are you here?" Ryuichi called out, Usumi flinched and saw Ryuichi, "Ah! Ryuichi-kun!" she cried out. Ryuichi approached her and glanced at Takuzawa, "Oh right! Ryuichi-kun, this is Fujikata Conan, Takuzawa's best friend" Usumi introduced Conan who did a slight nod to Ryuichi.

"Conan-kun, this is Kazama Ryuichi-kun. He's the vice president and a close friend of mine" Usumi introduced Ryuichi. "Wow! Usumi-chan when I think about it, you are always surrounded by cute guys!" Conan blurted out. Usumi tightened her hands and noticed it too, "Oh yeah… I never noticed that" Usumi said.

"By the way Prez, here are the documents for the club activities" Ryuichi said while handing a folder to Usumi, Usumi took it and opened it. "Thanks" she replied while smiling. Takuzawa then felt a murderous aura from behind him and noticed Conan was glaring at Ryuichi.

Takuzawa quickly grabbed Ryuichi's hand and led him to his room, "_Nani?_" Ryuichi exclaimed when she noticed she was in Takuzawa's room, Takuzawa stood up and handed her a lollipop. "Want one?" Takuzawa offered, Ryuichi took it and slowly opened its wrapper. Ryuichi glanced at Takuzawa and he wasn't even flustered.

"Why did you bring me here?" Ryuichi asked while twirling the lollipop between her fingers. "Well, Conan wanted to kill you… a bit" Takuzawa admitted while taking one lollipop. "Really? Did I do something bad?" Ryuichi asked questioningly. Takuzawa quickly took off the wrapper and sucked the lollipop. "I don't think it was bad, but for him it was" Takuzawa replied casually.

Ryuichi placed the lollipop inside her mouth and it was strawberries and cream, "I trust you, Kazama-kun" Ryuichi suddenly said. "Hm? What are you suddenly talking about?" Takuzawa asked. "Well, even though we're alone in this room I feel safe!" Ryuichi replied while grinning. "Tch, don't say such embarrassing things" Takuzawa murmured while covering his face.

"_Dummy! I can't stop being all flustered around you! Right now, I'm practically nervous but if it's with you… I think I can take off my mask once in a while"_


	8. Mixed Feelings!

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! It's a belated one though, I guess I'll greet a different season then: Happy New Year! Woohoo~! I'd like to greet Katherinna13, EA Duenas and Maye-chan! Wazzup classmates! Oh yeah, thank you for all the reviews and LunaAlchemist27 too! Hello, Luna! Well, that's enough now, I'll start! By the way, I recommend you to listen to Uxmishi's Yume no Hana while reading, just keep repeating the song!**

Takuzawa clenched his fist and was silent, he tried to act calm but his face can't hide it. He was flustered but tried to stay calm, Ryuichi was just there sucking on her lollipop and appearing so carefree although she's in a boy's room. The tension stopped when Misaki entered the room with drinks on her hands.

"Eh? A friend?" Misaki asked Takuzawa, Takuzawa flinched and nodded. "I'm Misaki, Takuzawa's mother, want some drinks?" she offered to Ryuichi. Ryuichi was speechless and nodded softly, "Yes, Please Ma'am" she replied politely. Misaki sat down and placed the drinks on Ryuichi's lap.

"Aren't you a cute one?" Misaki praised when she looked at Ryuichi who kept staring at her. "Um.. I-I'm Kazama R-Ryuichi! The v-vice President of Seika!" she stuttered, Ryuichi couldn't keep still since she was in the presence of the previous president.

Misaki examined Ryuichi and patted her head, "Well isn't that good? My daughter has a reliable companion here." she said in a gentle tone, Ryuichi respected Misaki a lot. She was her idol and they were quite the same, Ryuichi nodded her head vigorously and grinned, "_Hai!"_

Misaki glanced at Ryuichi and she seemed to remind her of someone, someone like Aoi-chan. But she shrugged it off, "So, after you spend time at Takuzawa's room, don't hesitate to come down and enjoy the food okay?" Misaki invited while smiling. Misaki stood up and slowly closed the door before going down stairs.

"Heh? So the previous president is your Mom? How lucky!" Ryuichi praised Takuzawa, Takuzawa grabbed one of the drinks and gulped it all down, "Not really, she can get a bit naggy sometimes but she's cool." Takuzawa replied, Ryuichi glanced at Takuzawa and noticed that they have the same features and a bit of Misaki's attitude.

"You know, you now give off the girl hormones." Takuzawa informed Ryuichi while ruffling his hair. "What do you mean?" Ryuichi asked Takuzawa since she didn't notice it herself. "You know, your skin gets so soft, your hair is silkier and shinier, you just give off the girl vibe" Takuzawa explained lazily.

Ryuichi looked at herself in the mirror and examined it, "You're right!" Ryuichi replied with her eyes sparkling, Takuzawa stood up and opened the dor, "Eh? Where are you going, Walker-san?" Ryuichi asked while chasing after him. "Tch, will you be quiet?" Takuzawa groaned to himself and went down.

Ryuichi tried to catch up to him and saw Usumi all alone with Conan, _Kaichou's with Takuzawa's best friend huh?_ She thought to herself and when she looked again, she didn't seem to find Takuzawa. Ryuichi circled the house and accidently bumped on someone, "Sorry! I didn't mean to-!" she apologized nervously.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a blonde guy who looks exactly like Takuzawa, "Walker-san?" Ryuichi blurted when looking at such a handsome guy that looks exactly like him. "Yes, it's me. But unfortunately it's not me~!" Usui teased with a hint of seriousness.

"Usui! What are you doing with Kazama-san?" Takuzawa demanded, Ryuichi looked back and saw Takuzawa carrying a bag of sugar cubes. "Usui? Then you are-" Ryuichi trailed off while looking at someone so well known. Usui grinned while waiting for the answer.

"The Perverted Space Alien!" Ryuichi finished while pointing to Usui. Usui was quite startled and Misaki, who seemed to saw what happened, laughed hard. She was laughing so hard and was wiping her tears, Takuzawa just looked at Usui and he seemed to be depressed, as if an arrow hit him.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Takuzawa laughed while clutching his stomach. They were laughing and stopped after 5 minutes, Ryuichi just stood there and seemed dumbfounded, "Wow Takumi! After graduating and all these years, you're still known as the 'Perverted Space Alien'!" Misaki remarked after finally laughing.

"Not really! It's just known so well known at our school and they said that it's not only that, he's also a notorious heartthrob" Ryuichi continued while seeming to apologize. "It's okay, most of it is true after all" Usui admitted while recovering from that experience.

Ryuichi stared at Takuzawa and Takuzawa seemed to be annoyed, "Will you stop doing that? It gives me the chills!"Takuzawa requested while tossing a sugar cube on his mouth. "Sorry, it's just that you look really alike with your father" Ryuichi implied while doing some sort of hand gesture.

"Yeah, some say I look a lot like my uncle, Gerard." Takuzawa murmured under his breath. Ryuichi leaned closer and stood on her toes, they were on eye level and that seemed to heat up Takuzawa's face. She put her hand on his cheek and her eyes seemed to be serious.

"Um, Kazama… kun?" Takuzawa stammered with his cheeks all red. Ryuichi lowered Takuzawa's head and slowly kissed Takuzawa's forehead, Takuzawa's eyes were startled and when Ryuichi stood normally, Takuzawa's face was all red. "Why are your cheeks so red?" Ryuichi asked innocently. "Well, I was kissed!" Takuzawa replied almost instantly.

"Is that bad?" Ryuichi asked while thinking. Takuzawa sighed and seemed to notice Ryuichi was the dense kind. "Yes! Shouldn't you do that with the guy you like?" Takuzawa demanded and Ryuichi was obviously startled. "But, don't I like you?" Ryuichi asked with her cheeks slightly pink.

Takuzawa sighed and grabbed Ryuichi's hand, he led her to a small room and pushed her to the wall. Takuzawa put his left arm on the wall, trapping her. "Do you really know what that means?" Takuzawa asked and slowly puts his face on her neck, he blows and Ryuichi was surrounded with goosebumps.

"Walker-san?" Ryuichi exclaimed and she was terrified. Suddenly someone barged in and carried Takuzawa effortlessly, "What are you doing to Ryuu?" Riku demanded while glaring at Takuzawa. Sora pulled Ryuichi and hugged her, "You okay?" Sora asked worriedly. Ryuichi nodded and glanced at Takuzawa.

He was there with a fist on his hand and Riku was there with a bruise on his cheek, "Tch, I was just showing her a lesson." Takuzawa replied casually, Riku stood up and still had that glare on him, "Those hands.." Riku cried out, "Hm?" Takuzawa asked while looking down at Riku and smirking.

"You play 'Legend of Zelda'?" Riku exclaimed with sparkles forming on his eyes. "Yeah! Why?" Takuzawa exclaimed excitedly while helping Riku stand up. "Me too!" Riku cried out with a big grin. "I can't believe I found a video game addict here!" Takuzawa happily shouted.

"They get along pretty well" Sora said with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah.." Ryuichi continued, *SWEATDROP*

Usumi sat there while fidgeting and Conan was there all blushing and ruffling his hair, "I can't take it anymore!" Conan shouted which greatly startled Usumi. "What's wrong, Conan-kun?" Usumi asked nervously. "Well, I hate seeing guys talking to you and.. and" he said and glanced at Usumi. Usumi noticed this and looked away,_ Thank god it's dark or he'll see me blushing. S_he pondered to herself.

"W-what?" she murmured, _What's wrong with me? My heart's beating so fast!_ "Well, I was wondering on what you would think of boyfriend-girlfriend relationship." Conan finally put forth, Usumi turned redder and looked at Conan and noticed he was red too. "I couldn't think of it! It's so mature and it's completely out of my reach!" Usumi stammered while waving her arms.

Conan chuckled and patted her head, "That's good, you should take it slow you know." Conan said while pinching Usumi's nose. _Conan-kun is such a nice guy_.

Conan stretched up and stood, "Okay, I'm going to find Takuzawa!" he proclaimed, "I'll go!" Usumi answered hastily. Conan helped her up and looked at her straight in the eye, "You like that, Kazama-san guy?" Conan asked curiously. "No! He's just a friend!" Usumi replied instantly while looking down. Conan did a sigh and smiled, _"Good!"_

They went up the stairs and saw Ryuichi with Sora and also two video game addicts, "Ah! Sora-san! You're here!" Usumi welcomed Sora who looked at her and did a slight nod. "_Chikusho*!" _Riku shouted angrily, "_Sasuga*…" _Sora blurted out when he saw his twin brother's half-dead state, "_Yappari*!" _Ryuichi continued.

"_Baka," _Takuzawa implied while fixing his game console, "_Damare*!" _Riku replied back angrily, "_Gaki*!"_ they all said in harmony. Misaki went in and saw all of them with smiles on their faces, "Looks like all of you are having fun!" Misaki remarked happily. They all looked at her and laughed.

"We decided to go to a karaoke? Wanna go?" Misaki invited them, they all looked at each other and back to Misaki worriedly, "_Daijobou!_ I told your parents and I'll handle the bill but not too much okay?" Misaki said happily, they all smiled and put their hands in the air, _"Hai!"_

All of them fixed their stuffs and suddenly, Usumi and Takuzawa looked at each other. "Thank you again, Takuzawa!" Usumi thanked Takuzawa happily. "_Be-da!"_ Takuzawa replied while sticking his tongue out and one eyelid is closed. Usumi giggled while Takuzawa just smirked.

"_Habataitara, modorena ito ite, mezashi ta no wa, aoi aoi ano sora!_" the lyrics floated off the room at the karaoke, Sora and Riku were singing their favorite song of their favorite anime, "Blue Bird" of Naruto Shippuuden! The others were chatting to each other and Takuzawa was there eating a sugar cube.

Usumi was listening to the "Nutcracker Tale" song with Conan on his earphones. Ryuichi kept glancing at Takuzawa who kept eating the Sugar cube. "_Ne, _Takuzawa, want some?" Ryuichi offered while handing out a candy. "Sure, Thanks" Takuzawa replied while ripping off the wrapper.

The candy was hard and shiny and looked ordinary, Takuzawa didn't bother and popped the candy on his mouth. He was normal for a few seconds until his face began to get pale, "Walker-san?" Ryuichi exclaimed while shaking his face which was a white as paper.

She slapped his face and the candy went out of his mouth, "Takuzawa! You okay?" Usumi worriedly asked while gripping Takuzawa's hand. "Why? What happened?" Ryuichi asked worriedly, she was in a panic too but suddenly Usumi laughed, "Nothing, and he's just allergic to bitter stuffs" she said in a fit of laughs.

Soon, Takuzawa seemed to regained color on his skin and soon was glaring at Ryuichi, "You gave me this? An extremely bitter coffee candy?" Takuzawa exclaimed angrily with veins popping on his head. "I didn't know you were allergic to bitter stuffs!" Ryuichi responded with the same tone of voice.

"Good night San Francisco! I love you!" Riku shouted to the mike, Sora was waving as if there was an audience. Their turn was over and now it was Ryuichi's turn, "Okay Ryuu! You grab one piece of paper here!" Riku announced, it was a random choosing of a partner. Ryuichi shrugged and picked a piece of paper, she slowly opened it and read it out loud, "Takuzawa Walker" she called out.

Takuzawa grunted and grabbed the mike from Riku, "So what are you going to sing?" Sora asked while grinning, "Of course, my favorite band: Uxmishi!" Takuzawa exclaimed while dialing the number at the karaoke.

"_Nee kimi wa doushite naiteiru no?" _Takuzawa did the first line happily, Ryuichi stared at the lyrics while Takuzawa sang the lyrics happily. Takuzawa nudged Ryuichi and winked at her and whispered, "Let's do the chorus"

"_Yume no (hana wo) sakesemashou, (Kitto) kono yoru ga akeru made, (Hana wo) sakesemashou, kokoro wo odorasete, Yume no (hana wo) sakesemashou, (Zutto) kimi no soba iru kara, (Hana wo) sakesemashou, kono omoi kanjite!" _they sang, they were enjoying it too. Takuzawa was doing the lyrics while Ryuichi did the background.

They were finally at the last verse after the guitar solo, "_Yume no (hana wa) sakimidarete, (Kitto) kono yoru wa owaranai, (Hana wa) saki midarete, Ima wo wasurenaide, Yume no (hana wa) sakimidarete, (Zutto) boku ga soba ni iru kara, (Hana wa) saki midarete, Kono omoi kanjite zutto!" _Takuzawa sang happily with enthusiasm, everyone clapped and cheered after that performance.

It was Usumi and Conan's turn but they didn't sing, they did a duet of Chopin's Minute Waltz or Waltz of the Puppy. The swift song really showed their love for the piano and they were able to tackle such difficult pieces.

A waiter came in and was holding a tray of drinks, "Excuse me! Walker-san told me to bring drinks for you, Have fun!" the waiter cheered while placing the drinks and he took out a bottle, "Here's the refill." he informed, "_Arigatou, _Waiter-san!" Ryuichi thanked the waiter who kindly smiled back at her.

They began opening the drinks and Riku gulped it all down, "Wow! This is Delicious!" Riku proclaimed and proceeded to have a refill. "_Honto!"_ Sora agreed and continued drinking it, "And to think we have over, 5 liters free refill, thank you, Walker-san!" Conan said happily. Everyone then began drinking but little did they know it was something else.

**30 minutes later!**

The glasses were all overturned and the drink was spilled, the mike was on the floor and the room was silent. Everyone was sleeping soundly, Riku was drooling and sleeping on Sora's lap while Sora slept with his mouth open. Usumi was sleeping on Conan's shoulder while Conan slept on Usumi's head.

Takuzawa was feeling dizzy and was about to collapse and smelled like alcohol, yes, they were all drunk except for Ryuichi who amazingly has high tolerance. "Eh? Why is everyone asleep?" Ryuichi asked, she only drank two glasses and Takuzawa was half-drunk.

"Eh? Kazama-san? You're sober?" Takuzawa asked worriedly, he couldn't think well but this was the only thing he could think about now. "Eh? This was alcohol? No wonder!" Ryuichi exclaimed, Takuzawa looks at her and sees a cup of water in front of him. "I'll drink that." He said to himself and drank it.

"No! That's alcohol!" Ryuichi screamed in alarm but it was too late, Takuzawa already drank most of it. Takuzawa had low tolerance for alcohol so he was easily drunk. "Ah! Kazama-kun!" Takuzawa said while hugging Ryuichi, Ryuichi was blushing and pulled him away.

"You know, I always liked you but you can't notice it?" Takuzawa asked while smirking. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Ryuichi nervously asked. "Well.." Takuzawa said and pushed Ryuichi to the seat and he was on top of her. His green eyes were locked with hers and she couldn't escape.

Her face was inches away from Takuzawa's and suddenly when she looked at him, she was looking at his pale lips. "_Lips.."_ the word echoed on Ryuichi's mind. There was something that she heard a while ago, "_Did you know? When Takuzawa's drunk, he'll kiss the first one he sees?"_ _Usumi admitted because of the alcohol, Everyone was laughing and Takuzawa's face was red, "It's not my fault!" he answered to her angrily, to hide his embarrassment. _

Ryuichi flinched and tried to get away, Takuzawa smirked and slowly leans his face. "No! Walker-san!" Ryuichi shrieked in panic. Takuzawa suddenly was startled and his eyes were now back to normal, not the drunk one. "What? What am I doing?" he asked to cover up the fact he was on top of her. "You were drunk and tried to k-kis-ss me…" Ryuichi stammered while covering her mouth with one hand.

Takuzawa's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do it." He apologized sincerely with his eyes deep with sorrow. Ryuichi looked at Takuzawa and noticed his eyes that were heavy and looks like as if, she'll do anything, he'll cry.

"Sorry! I gave you the wrong drinks!" the waiter barged in while holding a tray of juice, he noticed the people asleep and sighed. "Is there something wrong?" Takuzawa asked in a serious tone. "Well, I accidently gave the wrong drinks and I think we have to give you a refund." The waiter apologized in a panic.

"Don't worry! It's not something to worry about." Takuzawa replied while smiling which seemingly charmed the waiter, "_Hai…"_ the waiter blurted out and left the room. Takuzawa looked back and saw Ryuichi avoiding his look, he approached her and Ryuichi involuntarily moved back.

"You don't need to explain, I know you hate me." Takuzawa murmured with sadness in his face. Ryuichi looked at him and saw Takuzawa was trembling a bit and his hands were forming a fist. "No! That's not it! I-" Ryuichi explained, "Then why? Why do you avoid me now?" Takuzawa interrupted Ryuichi and bent his head down.

Ryuichi stood up and looked at Takuzawa, "Look at me.." Ryuichi demanded, "No.."Takuzawa replied softly, "Look at me.." Ryuichi repeated, "Tch, didn't I say I won't?" Takuzawa replied back again. "Look at me.." Ryuichi went on in the same tone of voice. Takuzawa was getting seriously pissed and was about to shout "No!" when suddenly Ryuichi lunged at him.

Ryuichi's hand patted his head and her other hand cupped his face, "Takuzawa, look at me.." she repeated in a gentle tone. Takuzawa slowly looked at her and there were tears running down his face. His emerald green eyes were filled with tears and Ryuichi wiped them with her thumb.

"Jeez, see? You're already crying." Ryuichi said in a worried tone while wiping Takuzawa's hot tears. "Don't look at me!" Takuzawa said with his cheeks flushed in anger. "Why? Is it embarrassing?" Ryuichi replied back in a serious tone. Takuzawa was surprised, he couldn't maintain his usual composure. He couldn't think of a better reason and just nodded.

Ryuichi chuckled and patted Takuzawa's head, "You know, I never thought you would cry. It doesn't suit you." Ryuichi comforted in a gentle tone, "Tch, it's all because of you." Takuzawa replied in his normal tone with an embarrassed face. "Well, I didn't expect you would actually like a girl like me and I want to do it with the one I like." Ryuichi replied in a comforting tone, Takuzawa sneered and chuckled. "I didn't think I would actually be rejected, I would usually do the rejection. But thanks." Takuzawa replied without looking at Ryuichi.

He left with a backward glance and smirked, "Sorry for causing you trouble, Kazama-kun" he called out and closed the room. Ryuichi just stood there and suddenly she began feeling empty, as if a sharp pain in her heart went through. She sighed and decided to wake everybody up, they were all drunk and suddenly started saying random stuffs.

"Aniki*! Aniki! Wake up!" Ryuichi shouted to the Kazama twins, they slowly opened their eyes and looked around them. "Where are we?" they asked in chorus, Ryuichi sighed and pointed to the clock, "You guys got drunk!" she replied with her voice raising and it was already morning… about 2:00.

"Jeez, let's go now!" Ryuichi complained and helped everybody up…after a few barfing. Everyone was nearing the door when suddenly a girl barged in. "Usumi-chan?" she called out to the room, it was a foreigner. She had blonde hair and fair skin, she looked like a model.

Usumi was surprised as well, her eyes widened and she pointed at her, "Bonnie-chan?" she asked curiously. The girl looked at her and hugged her immediately, "Usumi-chan! I missed you!" she squealed, she hugged Usumi so tight that Usumi felt like barfing again but held it in.

"Why did you return suddenly Bonnie-chan?" Usumi asked after being let go. Bonnie turned bright pink and looked at the room, "He's not here?" she asked worriedly. Usumi nodded and looked at Ryuichi, "Ask him, we didn't know what happened." Usumi informed Bonnie, Bonnie looked at Ryuichi and smiled.

"Have you seen, Taku-chan?" Bonnie asked in a cute manner, Ryuichi flinched and looked at her, "Taku-chan?" she repeated in a casual manner. Bonnie giggled and did a peace sign, "Ta-ku-za-wa~!" she did in a flirty manner, "Ah.. Takuzawa..wait, Taku-chan?" they exclaimed in chorus.

Usumi did a face palm and sighed, "This is Bonnie Sinclair, her mother's a quarter Japanese and her Father's full British." Usumi introduced in a casual manner, "She grew up in Japan for 7 years and she was a neighbor and a classmate of Takuzawa." Usumi finished.

"Nice to meet you!" Bonnie cheered, everyone nodded and bowed, "We place us in your care!" they replied. "Eh? Taku-chan is not here?" she asked when Ryuichi answered her previous question. "_Shou ga nai*."_ Ryuichi replied with her eyes closed, "_Usotsuki*."_ Bonnie blurted out loud.

"Eh?" Usumi asked worriedly, "_Baka! Totemo ureshii..kedo..kedo..*"_she trailed off while speaking in Japanese. She ran outside and shut the door behind her, "Wow, she has fluent Japanese." Riku remarked while whistling.

"She liked Takuzawa all this time but I think Takuzawa liked her back **then**." Usumi worriedly said, Ryuichi suddenly felt a pain in her chest, she never had this emotion and now Takuzawa had been rejected by her and Bonnie is now crying after being betrayed.

Bonnie stopped running and leaned her back on the wall, "_Baka.. _You always said you'll always be right there by my side and now after I called you, you just lied to me?" she said to herself. Bonnie's phone rang and she opened it, "Hello?" she asked in a British accent.

"_Gomen Bonnie." _A voice apologized to her, tears ran down her face and it was Takuzawa, "_Baka! Suki da! Totemo Suki da!*" _she screamed on the phone. Takuzawa's phone was quiet for a while and he answered, "Sorry Bonnie, I like someone." Takuzawa answered and Usumi's phone went dead.

**So That's it Mina-san! I decided to add a rival for Ryuichi and Takuzawa! I feel sorry for Takuzawa since he got rejected by Ryuichi! Waah! But I gotta do this or else it won't be fun! Ryuichi is now starting to feel different feelings for Takuzawa, somo of them are feelings she never felt before! Please leave a review and I'll put the Japanese translations here!**

*****_Chikusho-Damn it_

*_Sasuga-as expected_

_*Yappari-I knew it!_

_*Damare-Shut up!_

_*Gaki- Brat_

_*Be-da- a gesture contempt made by sticking the tongue out and bringing down one lower eyelid._

_*Aniki-a slang term for older brother that is used by tomboys or boys (Ryuichi only uses this because her brothers wanted her to use it^^)_

_*Shou ga nai-Can't help it._

_*Usotsuki-Liar._

*_Baka! Totemo ureshii.. kedo..kedo..-Idiot! I was extremely happy but.. but.._

*_Baka! Suki da! Totemo suki da!-Idiot! I like you! I really like you! _


	9. Feelings Revealed!

**Author's Note- Uh! Finally! I can finally touch something that has internet. I love you Cyberspace T_T!I was grounded by my Mom and this time the exams are coming up, Uh, studying again… I must tell you that updating for the Megane Love and this fanfic will be quite late, Sorry! I'll make it up to you. Thanks for the reviews guys! It's 2012! Happy Valentine's Day!**

Takuzawa was walking silently with his hands in his pocket. He was absent mindedly wandering around the town. Right now, he was staring at the sea which was as calm as the night…. He sighed and his heart was shattered, _Rejection huh? Never thought it was this painful_. Takuzawa thought to himself, he bent over as the wind brushed his face, he looked up and tried to find the moon which seemed to be hiding on the dark clouds. " Bonnie's back too.. Pathetic." He murmured to himself, he scratched his head in confusion and yawned. A car drove by and honked at him, "Takuzawa!" a voice called out, it was Usui in a white polo and his hair in a mess. "Usui!" Takuzawa called out.

Usui hurriedly got out of the car and tightly gripped Takuzawa's wrist, Usui sighed in relief as his knees gave way and he sat down on the pavement. "I was worried Takuzawa!" he scolded with his head bent down. Takuzawa bent his head down and bowed as an apology, "Sorry, Usui." He apologized, Usui was quite startled, Takuzawa was usually cocky and now he's apologizing. "Takuzawa?" Usui asked worriedly, Usui stood up and patted Takuzawa's back, "What happened?" Usui asked worriedly, Takuzawa flinched and shook his head. "Nothing." Takuzawa answered back, Usui grabbed his shoulders after he heard his son's voice so low... so hurt…

He grabbed Takuzawa's face and tried to make him look up and saw Takuzawa with his emerald orbs filled with tears, "Takuzawa?" Usui asked worriedly, Takuzawa raised his hand and used the back of his hand to wipe his tears, "Shut up! I said it was nothing!" he answered back. Usui's eyebrows creased and he looked at him seriously, "Takuzawa, tell me." Usui demanded, "Tch! Usui! I said it was nothing!" Takuzawa yelled back, Usui gripped his collar and gritted his teeth. Tears started rolling down from Takuzawa's eyes and he started hiccupping and he opened his mouth even though his lips were trembling, "Tch.. it's nothing…" Takuzawa whispered.

Usui loosened his grip and noticed Takuzawa was getting strange, "S-sorry…" Usui apologized, they sat down and Usui let Takuzawa finish crying, Takuzawa covered his face with one hand as his other hand ruffled his hair, "Usui." Takuzawa called out softly, "What Takuzawa?" Usui asked in a gentle tone, "Have you ever been rejected?" Takuzawa asked still covering his face, "Well, a lot of times by your Mother, she was so stubborn it took her years." He answered while softly smiling to himself, "Yeah?" Takuzawa asked, Usui nodded and smiled, "How pathetic Takuzawa, you're crying because you got rejected?" Usui asked Takuzawa, Takuzawa took his hand away and glared at Usui, "Shut up!" Takuzawa snapped, Usui sighed and patted his son's head, "Okay then. Just do what your heart says but remember to never ever forget that woman Takuzawa. If you still love her, don't give up." Usui encouraged Takuzawa, Takuzawa looked at his father and he slowly stood up, "Thanks Usui." Takuzawa replied with a little smile on his face.

Takuzawa went inside and sat beside Usui, Usui yawned and drived. It was silent and suddenly Misaki called, Usui picked it up and chuckled, "Takumi? What is it?" Misaki's voice answered, "Hey Misaki, our son has someone he likes!" Usui laughed and took a peek at Takuzawa who immediately slept and was dead-tired. "Really? Who is it?" Misaki asked excitedly, "Dunno', but she must be really interesting and special to Takuzawa." Usui answered in an amused voice, Misaki laughed on the phone, "That Takuzawa! So what happened?" Misaki asked, "He got rejected and was bawling a while ago." Usui answered, "Is that so? Is he okay now?" Misaki asked, "Yes." Usui answered, "Okay then, bye." Misaki said before hanging up. Usui tossed his phone on the back seat and glanced at Takuzawa. "Jeez, you are one trouble like your Mom, Takuzawa." Usui whispered as if Takuzawa heard him. He sped the car up and brushed Takuzawa's bangs from his face.

* * *

><p>Takuzawa opened his eyes and noticed he was in his bedroom, "Takuzawa!" Usumi called out, "What Usumi?" Takuzawa asked in a lazy voice, "I called the Miyabigaoka already so rest up." Usumi reminded him, "What?" Takuzawa asked in a surprised voice, "It's 12 in the noon! You were so dead tired you didn't even budge when I shook you up!" Usumi responded with a little smile, "But how bout' you?" Takuzawa asked, "I'm taking a break, so are Ryuichi and the Kazama siblings!" Usumi replied happily. "<em>Kuso<em>, I feel dizzy." Takuzawa said in a hushed voice and went back to sleep, "Bonnie said she's going to come over today." Usumi reminded, Takuzawa just kept silent and went back sleeping.

"Takuzawa's feeling sick." Usumi said to Misaki, "Is that so? Let him rest then." Misaki replied to Usumi, Misaki scooped a heaping of rice and placed them on the table, "Usumi, you okay?" Misaki asked Usumi when she noticed Usumi was just staring at the rice. "Nothing. It's just that, Takuzawa seems kinda down." Usumi replied, "Leave him, he was 'you know what' by someone." Misaki answered, "What?" Usumi asked as she put a cup of rice on her plate. "Rejected." Misaki finished. Usumi choked and hurriedly grabbed a glass of water and chugged it all down. "What?" Usumi exclaimed.

Misaki was startled and grabbed Usumi by the shoulder, Misaki put her arm around her shoulder and whispered, "Do you know who Takuzawa likes?" Misaki asks curiously, Usumi turns tomato red and whispers back, "How would I know? Wanna know?" Usumi asked in a loud whisper, Misaki nodded and shouted, "Let's call this 'Operation Secret!'" she announced.

**Misaki and Usumi's Mission starts now!**

Misaki took her sweater and wore her scarf around her neck, in the inside she wore denim jeans and a plain red v-neck while Usumi wore sunglasses and a bonnet, she wore a baggy jacket and cargo pedals, she also wore knee high boots. "Let's move!"Misaki said as they set off to find Takuzawa. Misaki kept looking beneath her glasses to check Takuzawa and they followed him.

They were walking down an unfamiliar aisle and suddenly they were in front of a river. "What the heck? There's a river here?" Misaki exclaimed, Usumi covered her mouth because Takuzawa looked behind them, good thing Usumi had good reflexes. "What was that?" Takuzawa mumbled and went on. They kept on walking until they saw a huge river that had dangerous rapids and was flowing like crazy. "Don't worry, it's not like he'll swim over that." Misaki assured Usumi, "I don't know. Takuzawa's very unpredictable." Usumi replied.

Takuzawa put his hands on his pocket and simply jumped over the river… effortlessly. Misaki let her jaw drop and Takuzawa continued on his way. "Wha-?" Misaki trailed off, Usumi went on and took off her clothes. "What are you doing?" Misaki asks, "Taking off my disguise, you don't want to end up all soggy." Usumi told her. "Well, if Takuzawa can do it, I can too!" Misaki says, she grabs Usumi's clothes and lifted her. "Mom?" Usumi exclaimed, Misaki wasn't sweating at all. She simply moved backwards and ran, she jumped at the right moment and ended up with perfect landing. "See?" Misaki said with her head held high.

Usumi sighed and wore her disguise and they continued on. Takuzawa was walking just simply until all seemed normal until they were suddenly fighting bears, climbed Mt. Fuji, crossed sandy deserts and survived icy avalanches. Misaki was panting and Usumi was now half-dead but Takuzawa could only wipe his sweat and continued on his way. "Jeez, where is this idiot going?" Misaki panted and struggled to follow her son, Usumi decided to rest and sat on the bench. They were in the city now, it surprised them to see a hidden trail leading to the city.

Takuzawa kept walking and Misaki decided to just drop her disguise but kept wearing her scarf and Usumi's sunglasses. "Let's see now Takuzawa." Misaki mumbled to herself, she took off the disguise because she regretted it the last time they stalked Usui. Misaki followed her son, careful to be not noticed. Takuzawa stopped by a café and went in. Misaki tagged along and noticed the sign, "Twinkle Café." She said to herself, she opened the door and a maid greeted her with a smile. "_Konnichiwa Ojou-sama!_" she greeted, Misaki suddenly felt refreshed. "Oh... hello!" Misaki stammered and the maid led her to a door. She sat down and the maid handed her the menu, "Would you like some cream soda?" she asked, Misaki nodded and she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. _How refreshing, brings back memories_, Misaki thought to herself. She looked around the room and noticed laughter was everywhere. She noticed a young blonde man behind her, yes, _just_ behind her.

Those same green orbs that Usui possessed were looking to hers, Misaki pushed her scarf a little higher, concealing half of her face and took off her sunglasses. "Crap, what'll I do?" Misaki whispered to herself, Takuzawa kept staring at her and soon stood up and looked at her. "Excuse me, Miss." He said to Misaki, Misaki was fidgeting now, "Oh, what is it?" she asked with her voice deeper, attempting to change her voice.

"Well, you dropped this." He says and hands her a bonnet. "Oh, this isn't mine." She says, Takuzawa laughs and hands her the bonnet. "Well, these are Usumi's." he says and chuckles, "Oh thanks, Takuzawa." Misaki replied happily, one word then shattered her effort.

_Crap._

"I knew it, you were stalking me." Takuzawa said when Misaki finally took off her disguise, Misaki clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, and "How did you know I was here?" she asked Takuzawa. "Well, you guys were so noisy and very obvious." Takuzawa says and sips into his cream soda.

"Do you always come here?" Misaki asks, Takuzawa smiles and looks around, "Once. But, I like it here." He says, Misaki looked at her son and noticed happiness was in his eyes. "_Goshujin-sama, Ojou-sama, _here are your moe moe rice." A girl said, she had silver gray eyes and her auburn brown hair was tied back by a high pony tail. Misaki took the plate and noticed that Takuzawa was speechless, he looked at the girl and he whispered something, _Kazama…kun_..

Misaki looked at the maid and the maid was quite nervous, "Sorry. I'll take my leave now." She apologized and hurriedly went in the staff room. "Takuzawa, was it someone you know?" she asks, Takuzawa nodded and took a fork. Misaki was close to realization, this might be the answer she was looking for. "Takuzawa, you seem depressed." She remarks with a grin on her face, Takuzawa shakes his head and his eyes were gloomy now.

"Nothing." He replies, Misaki tries to pretend not to notice it but it was awkward when she tries. Takuzawa just kept sipping on his cream soda until the doors burst in and a girl with blonde hair tied high up in a ponytail and she was wearing a plaid mini skirt and knee high pink boots with her top as a sleeveless and a denim overcoat over it. She attracted attention immediately, everyone was looking at her and she seemed to be looking for someone.

"Taku-chan!" she called out, Takuzawa looked up and he was startled, "Bonnie?" he exclaimed. Bonnie saw him and hugged him tight, "Taku-chan!" she cried out and Misaki was startled as well. "_Ojou-sama?" _Chika asked, it was quite creating a commotion. "Oi!_ Yamero!_ It's embarrassing!" Takuzawa pleaded with a red face. They were outside causing a commotion that they didn't notice a pair of eyes was looking at them longingly.

"Yui! It looks like someone is after your man!" Ai compliments with a wink, Ryuichi just gave a weak smile and looked at them. They were there standing and that's when something she owned before rejecting the lovesick Takuzawa.

"Stop!" Takuzawa begged and that's when Bonnie mischievously smiled and stood up, she brushed her soft lips against Takuzawa's. "_Na..ni_.."Misaki trailed off, Takuzawa was there all wide-eyed and Bonnie was all red faced. "Oh my! Sorry! It's common for us you see!" she said, Ryuichi could only look and endure that painful stab in her chest. Takuzawa was blushing hard now, he touched his lips and looked at Bonnie.

"You kissed me!" Takuzawa said, Bonnie only smiled and cupped Takuzawa's face with one hand. Takuzawa flinched and blushed, this is not like him. Bonnie bent over and was about to lean over and kiss Takuzawa again until a girl ran to Takuzawa and tackled him.

"_Don't!_" a voice pleaded, Takuzawa opened his eyes to see a girl catching her breath and her silver eyes that were locked on his. Misaki was quite startled, a small girl like her actually caught Takuzawa off guard and knocked him off. "What are you doing?" Takuzawa asked, Ryuichi was just panting and looked at Bonnie. "Don't kiss him!" Ryuichi shouted, "_Oooooohhhhhh!_" the people in the café cheered, "This is bad." Ai said, if this will continue the café is gonna be broken.

"Who are you anyway?" Bonnie scoffed, it was a risk but what's the point? The girl took off her wig and revealed midnight black hair underneath. "Kazama! Ryuichi Kazama!" Ryuichi shouted, Takuzawa stood up and gripped Ryuichi's wrists. "Do you want to ruin your reputation?" Takuzawa whispered loudly. "I don't care!" Ryuichi reasoned out.

"Taku-chan, Let me hear her out." Bonnie commanded, Takuzawa smirked and looked at Bonnie. "I can't. I can't let her be in danger." Takuzawa reasoned, Bonnie's eyes widened and Takuzawa looked into them. "She might have rejected me but she's the one in my heart." Takuzawa said."_Demo-!_" "_Damare!" _Bonnie was cut off by Takuzawa's harsh words. "Bonnie, you kissed me against my own will and you have no place for my heart." Takuzawa said in a gentle way, Bonnie was startled, she fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"No way." She whispered to herself, Ryuichi just looked and realized everyone was looking at them. "Why her? You love me don't you?" she cried out in a pleading voice. "That was before but I never loved you…. It was only a like but I realized that you were oblivious to my feelings so I gave up.. That was 10 years ago Bonnie. Grow up." Takuzawa said before turning his back and dragging Ryuichi with him.

"I'll pay for the bills." Misaki informed to the manager. The café was still whispering about it but it died down quickly when Misaki dressed up in a maid café and did the little sister tsundere act. _Takuzawa!_

They stopped running in front of the park and a lot of people were staring at them seeing Ryuichi in a maid costume. "Can you change?" Takuzawa asked, Ryuichi, now all red faced nodded and went to the changing room. When Ryuichi went out, she was dressed in a purple sleeveless, ripped jeans and worn sneakers.

Takuzawa looked at her and pulled something out of his pocket, it was a small box. "Do you want it?" he asks, Ryuichi nods and opens the box. It was a simple hairpin, it had the name Ryuichi engraved in it and it was covered in diamonds. "Is this mine?" she asks softly, Takuzawa looks away and nods. Ryuichi smiles and puts it on, leaving a few of her bangs. "Thanks." She says.

They were silent for a moment when Takuzawa decided to speak up.

"Is everything going well?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay, after that?"

"I should be the one asking that."

"No big deal, I'm o-!"

Ryuichi leaned closer and pressed her lips against Takuzawa's, Takuzawa tried to move his lips but Ryuichi kept on pressing. When they finally broke free, they were catching their breath. "What was the meaning of that?" Takuzawa asked while covering his lips.

Ryuichi pulled back and blushed and her words were stuck on her throat but she managed to get them out. "I like you!" she called out. "I like you! I like you! I like you!" she repeated with her face all red. "I like you!"

Takuzawa just listened and looked at her, he tried to approach her but Ryuichi stepped back. "Don't come near! My face is all messed up!" she cried out, Takuzawa clenched his hand but chuckled. "Okay then. I won't come near but I'll ask you one thing: Do you like me?" he asks.

"So much that I can't think of any other word to convey these feelings!" Ryuichi cried out, Ryuichi crouched down and sobbed, Takuzawa sat near her and brushed her bangs away from her face. "Don't cry? Why are you crying?" he asks.

"Because I'm so frustrated with myself." She replied, Takuzawa patted her head and bent down to kiss her cheek. "You don't have to. I already loved you more than you would ever think." Takuzawa murmured to her, Ryuichi lifted her hands away from her face and looked at Takuzawa. "Really?" she questions. She was so near to Takuzawa that before Takuzawa realized it, he was blushing.

"Tch! Can I be your test paper?" he asks,

"What's this all of the sudden?"

"Tch, just answer it!" he persists, "Why?" Ryuichi gave in, "So you could answer me now." Takuzawa finished and looked at Ryuichi. Ryuichi laughed and wrapped her arms around Takuzawa. "I love you." She whispers, "I love you too, more than ever…"

"Excuse me lovebirds." Someone interrupted, it was Misaki and she was smiling. She looked at Ryuichi and smiled, "So this is my future daughter-in-law?" Misaki asks, Takuzawa blushes and nods. His depressed eyes now were exchanged by soft looks that stirs Misaki's heart.

"Welcome to our family, Ryuichi Kazama or should I say, Ryuichi Walker after 5 years?" Misaki teased and laughter filled the air.

**Finally! I reached this point of the story! I'm nearing the end now! And thank you for reading this. Please leave a review, I appreciate it! Sorry for the rush but I think they go well together so let me give you a sneak peek of what'll happen next!**

**Ryuichi is facing problems, how will she explain this to the whole school about her identity? Next is Usumi and Conan's shy love! Woohoo! In 5 years, Ryuichi will be a Walker or will some girl replace her? Ha-ha! In your face Bonnie! TakuzawaxRyuichiA!**


	10. The End

**Author's note: Yaho~! Sorry for the wait guys, I was just waiting for my summer fun. Hello, by the way. Guys, thanks for the reviews in Megane Love! I'm so touched~! Well, here it is.. Chapter… 10! Woah-! It's already 10? It's also the last chapter! Man, how are you guys? (=^=)**

Ryuichi and Takuzawa walk hand-in-hand as they stopped and arrived at Ryuichi's house. "_Arigato, _Walker-kun." Ryuichi said with gentle eyes.

"Tch, stop calling me that." Takuzawa scolded with a blushing face.

"What do you want me to call you then?" Ryuichi asked with a smiling face.

Takuzawa was silent and opened his mouth but closed it, dismissing the idea.

"Could it be you want me to call you, Takuzawa-kun?" she asks with a mischievous smile.

"Tch, I didn't say that-!"

Before Takuzawa could even finish, Ryuichi already kissed him.

"Good night kiss." Ryuichi whispered at him.

Takuzawa looked at Ryuichi and nodded. "Night." He said.

"Bye, Takuzawa-kun." Ryuichi greeted before going inside her house's gate.

Takuzawa dropped himself and slumped into the floor. "You can't help seeing her as cute right?"

Takuzawa looked back and saw Misaki, "You got me there." Takuzawa grinned and stood up.

"Let's go, Mom." Takuzawa invited and showed an outstretched hand. Misaki took it and they walked home.

**At the Walker Household…**

"Misa-chan!" Usui cried out and lunged at Misaki. "Takumi?"

"Wha-!" Takuzawa fell down and used his free hand to scratch his head. "Ouch."

Takuzawa looked to see how his mom was doing and saw Usui glaring at him.

A vein was popping out of Usui's head, "What are you doing?" Usui demanded with his dog aura.

Takuzawa smirked and stood up, "Taking advantage of Mom, I like older women, Usui.." Takuzawa teased.

Usui blushed and grabbed Misaki's other hand. "Misa-chan's mine. Go get another girl!" Usui insisted.

"Takumi?" Misaki shouted, everything's in confusion.

_*Snap*_

All of them looked back and saw Usumi with a cellphone in hand.

"Haha, nice. It makes it look like as if two guys are picking up an innocent girl."

"Usumi! What are you going to do with that picture?" Takuzawa demanded, "Hm, show it to the whole school?"

Takuzawa's face turned pale as he said, "Wha-?"

Takuzawa released Misaki's hand while she ends up in Usui's hands. "Misa-chan?" Usui asked with a blushing face.

"Give me that pic!" Takuzawa shouted angrily while desperately running to Usumi.

"No way, Takuzawa." Usumi replied with her tongue out.

"GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!" Takuzawa shouted.

"Wah! Takuzawa that's a fist. Don't fight!" Misaki's face went pale.

"Bleh!" Usumi pouted.

"Die, you witch!" Takuzawa screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>At Miyabigaoka…<strong>

"Haha! Takuzawa, what happened to you cheek?" Conan asked. In Takuzawa's cheek there was a bandage.

"Tch, nothing. Just a fight." Takuzawa replied and slapped Conan's hand away.

"Hey, Takuzawa. Want to accompany me to Seika High?" Conan asks cheerfully.

_Seika? I can see Ryuichi that way…_

"Okay. Usumi's been itching to see you Conan." Takuzawa responded.

"Really? Yes!" Conan cheered.

**Seika High…**

"Ryuichi-sama!" a crowd of girls called out, surely this is the "My Ryuichi, my Prince" fanclub.

"Ah, everyone.." Ryuichi turned back, the girls squealed as Ryuichi smiled.

"Well. We thought that if you want to hang out with us later, we could have fun." Tsubaki, the president, asked out.

"Sure!" Ryuichi replied with a grin on his face. Some girls swooned and all of them nodded with steam coming out of their faces.

"Well then, excuse us!" the crowd of girls fled leaving Ryuichi with looks of admiration.

"Ryuichi-kun!" Usumi called out. "Kaichou?" Ryuichi looked back as Usumi wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did Mom do anything to you? I heard Takuzawa got you in a fight?" Usumi cried out worriedly.

_Actually, it was me who brought him in the fight, _Ryuichi thought out.

"Ayuzawa-san didn't do anything, she protected me. And about Walker-kun, he's a kind person so he wouldn't do that." Ryuichi replied.

"Okay, about the school's budget. Just hand it over to me later." Usumi reminded, "Okay." Ryuichi responded cheerfully.

"Man, those two make a great couple. A beautiful President and a handsome vice president." One girl whispered, well, they heard it.

"It's not like that!" they both cried out and ran from there.

They ran to the school gym where the freshmen were doing their P.E. They looked at each other and laughed.

"That was fun!" Ryuichi said and Usumi nodded. "Kaichou, let's sit down." Ryuichi sat down and so with Usumi.

"Ne, Ryuichi. What do guys like?" Usumi asked. "Eh?" Ryuichi replied, he wasn't expecting this. "Oh, I mean, what do guys like for..a gift?" Usumi asked while peering into Ryuichi's eyes. "Well, guys love something cool, I guess. Like video games?" Ryuichi answered, she answered this while basing what his twin older brothers would like.

"Well, that's true but I mean, he's not the typical guy. He likes music and stuff." Usumi hinted, Ryuichi can notice the blush in her cheeks. "Don't tell me that's Fujikata-san!" Ryuichi blurted out. Usumi's face reddened and she slowly nodded.

"Well, how about confess to him?" Ryuichi asked, Usumi looked at him and punched him. "What was that for?" Ryuichi asked, he wasn't expecting this. "Nothing. I was just thinking of what Takuzawa would say if I did that, something like, "You suck." Or something."

"Ahahaha, seems like Takuzawa indeed." Ryuichi admitted, Okay, this seems like the chance to say it to her. This is a good opportunity. Kaichou, I'm actually a girl or something!

"Kaichou, I have something to say to you." Ryuichi confessed, he leaned closer to Usumi's ear, slowly. "Kaichou… I'm actually….!"

"**USUMI**_!" _Conan called out, he pushed Ryuichi harshly away from Usumi. "Conan-kun?" Usumi shouted, what is he doing here?

"Nobody touches my girl!" Conan reacts and he glares at Ryuichi. "Fujikata-san?" Ryuichi asks, he was shocked too.

"Ah. It's Ryuichi-kun." Takuzawa calls out, Ryuichi looks back and Takuzawa smirks.

Takuzawa was standing under the sun and he looked taller and more handsome especially when Ryuichi's sitting at the ground.

Takuzawa helps Ryuichi up and Conan also helps Usumi up. "Hm, it's the old hag?" Takuzawa asks cockily.

"You brat! Let go of Ryuichi-kun!" Usumi demanded angrily. "Then let go of my best friend." Takuzawa continues.

"Grr…" Usumi clenches her teeth and gives up. Takuzawa's good at winning in arguments anyway.

"Oh Ryuichi, what were you about to say?" Usumi asks. "Actually, I have to say it later to the whole school." Ryuichi says.

_No running away now, I want to be seen as the real me._

"Okay. I'll hold an announcement for you this lunch." Usumi offers and Ryuichi nods. Conan's face calms down seeing that Takuzawa will handle Ryuichi.

"Conan-kun, do you want to go around the campus?" Usumi offers with a big smile.

".. cute…" Conan mumbles quietly, Usumi didn't hear the other words but she heard "cute". "What is it Conan-kun?"

"You're cute." Conan admits with his cheeks changing color, he was blushing up to his ears too.

Usumi blushes and takes his hand. "Let's go around the campus." She says and Conan follow, his fingers twining around hers.

"Takuzawa-kun?" Ryuichi whispers loudly. "What?" Takuzawa asks innocently.

"What are you doing here?" Ryuichi asks, "Hmm, wanted to see someone?" Takuzawa said playfully.

Ryuichi stood there for a while and raised her finger, "Ah! Let me guess, it's a beautiful senpai here right? Amane Tsubaki-senpai?" Ryuichi answered.

*_Snap_*

"Why you-! Don't go mentioning some other girl's name in front of me!" Takuzawa scolded, he was practically pissed off.

"Eh? Who is it then?" Ryuichi answered, she wasn't pretending.. She was really clueless.

"Tch, it's you!" Takuzawa finally admitted. Ryuichi flinched out of embarrassment and they couldn't look at each other in the eye after that.

"Hey! Aren't you the handsome one?" one girl called out, she had long flowing chestnut hair that swayed with the wind, her hazel brown eyes that sparkled with happiness and that perfectly fair skin… This is Amane Tsubaki, a senior in Seika High.

Takuzawa just ignored her presence and grabbed Ryuichi's hand, "Let's go Ryuichi-kun." He casually said and walked out of there.

"Hey, don't ignore me like that, you don't know who you're dealing with!" Tsubaki called out loudly, she seemed to be proud of her current reputation at school.

Takuzawa looked back and scoffed, "You? Do you even know who you're dealing with? Hey, you're the one begging for my attention, aren't you?"

"Tsk! This is why I hate Miyabigaoka! So cocky!" Tsubaki angrily hissed and approached Takuzawa. She grabbed Takuzawa by the collar and leaned her face close to his. "Don't get so cocky, brat! I'm still your senpai!" she ranted angrily.

"Beats me." Takuzawa mocked back, "Damn BRAT!" Tsubaki shrieked and raised her hand.

*_SLAP*_

"Er.. Ryuichi-sama…" Tsubaki stepped back worriedly, she was about to slap Takuzawa when Ryuichi got in the middle of them and took the slap instead. Ryuichi wiped the place where Tsubaki slapped with the back of his hand and raised his head.

"I'm sorry Senpai for this guy's rude behavior." Ryuichi apologized while bowing his head down. "Er, it's okay." Tsubaki replied awkwardly, "Hey! Wait a minute-!" Takuzawa trailed off.

"But, I would also like _you_ to apologize to him since you have also offended him." Ryuichi continued and raised his head. "Why do I have to?" Tsubaki asked.

Tsubaki scratched the back of her head and held out an outstretched hand. "Sorry." She said before turning away and leaving.

Ryuichi sighed in relief and wiped her forehead. "At least that's done, Takuzawa-!"

Before even finishing, Takuzawa wrapped his hands around Ryuichi and hugged her, "Why did you protect me?"

"Well, I thought it's because I'm your girlfriend after all! And anyways, I know you'll also protect me if that happened to me." Ryuichi answered with her face flushed.

Takuzawa released her and turned her around him so they could see each other. Takuzawa then gently brushed his lips against Ryuichi's forehead and held her hand. "Sorry." He apologized.

"Usumi-chan! Wait!" Conan cried out, "Wait! Please wait!"

Usumi turned around and saw him surround with girls, all of them clutching and wrapping their arms around his. It was quite unexpected for Conan to be surrounded this much, well, Takuzawa wasn't having any problem since he's chilling out with his girlfriend.

"What do you need?" Usumi asked politely, she was jealous but she's trying not to show it.

"Well, I wanted to talk about this piano sheet I was planning to give to you!" Conan blurted while trying to hand Usumi a folder containing music sheets. Usumi hesitated but took it and checked it. She chuckled a bit when she saw the sheet, "Joplin's Entertainer? That's quite funny."

"Thank you." Usumi cupped Conan's face before leaving. "Conan-kun! Hang out with us more!" the girls begged, doing their puppy eyes face. "I'm sorry but I came here for Usumi." Conan answered while trying to slip his arms away from the girl's clutches.

"Eh? Usumi again? Why is it all Usumi?" the girls complained while eyeing Usumi as if she was a burden. "Hey! Don't treat me like that and by the way, act proper please!" Usumi scolded while pointing at them.

"Well, _Kaichou, _I mean you have Kazama-kun. He's cute and kind in every single way, some rumors say that you are seen hanging out with a hot hunk that looks like a model, and now a Miyabigaoka guy?" one girl called out.

"Err, this is a misunderstanding. Who is this tall guy?" Usumi asked hurriedly, "Some guy younger than you. He's from Miyabigaoka." The girl answered.

"IDIOT!" Usumi shouted instantly, surprising the girls. "That guy is my younger brother!" She explained while catching her breath.

"Oh, Usumi, eh, Conan's here too." A voice called out, they looked back and saw a hunk wrapping one of his arms at Ryuichi's neck.

"Eh? Isn't that him?" a girl pointed at Takuzawa. "Ah, everyone. This is _Kaichou's_ younger brother." Ryuichi introduced.

"Yo." Takuzawa greeted in a monotone voice. "Eh? _Uso! _ He looks so hot, well Kaichou is hot but her brother is too much!" the girl cried out.

"Hmm, I also heard the teachers say that _Kaichou's_ father was the school's heartthrob, was it "Takumi?" a girl asked Usumi who nodded.

*BAM*

A girl fainted, "Akane! What's wrong?" her friend exclaimed, "Ume, I can't believe I saw 3 angels, they fell down from the sky. Such a blessing to see three handsome guys in one place." She answered before blocking out. It was true, to see Takuzawa, Ryuichi and Conan in one place any girl would think they were supermodels.

"Take her to the infirmary." Ryuichi noted to the girls as they rush her to the infirmary. They were left alone and it was an awkward silence. "Fujikata-kun." Ryuichi said, "Kazama-kun?"

"I would like to say that don't worry. I'm not interested in _Kaichou_ so it's okay." Ryuichi assured and gave Conan a wide grin.

"Eh, what are you talking about?" Conan asked, don't tell me he found out?

"I want to stop hiding this from you guys. Err, I mean, I'll fix everything at lunch so please, Prez." Ryuichi asked, he was so serious that Usumi could tell this was no laughing matter. "Okay Ryuichi-kun." She replied and patted Ryuichi's head.

"Takuzawa-kun. Please be my strength in this challenge." Ryuichi gripped Takuzawa's hand and placed it in her face. "Okay." Takuzawa relied and kissed Ryuichi's head.

"Conan-kun!" Usumi called out, Conan looked back to see Usumi catching her breath. "Usumi-chan." He fumbled, he was kinda embarrassed after being surrounded by all those girls and openly confessing that he likes Usumi.

"Usumi, you kissed Ryuichi right?" Conan asked, "Huh, what are you talking about?" Usumi asked, what is Conan blabbering about? "Well, before I pushed Ryuichi I saw him leaning toward you and kissed you." He answered with his face red.

"What are you-?"

"I'm sorry. I bothered you all this time. Kazama-kun even gave up his love for you." Conan explained with his eyes in a hurtful expression.

"Please listen to me!"

"I have nothing to say. Bye." Conan called out and left Usumi there, shocked. "Usumi!" Takuzawa called out, he was roaming around the school finding Usumi since she was with Conan.

"Usumi? What are you doing there? Playing with worms?" Takuzawa jokingly teased since Usumi was on the ground. But Takuzawa hurriedly approached her and grabbed her face.

"I knew it. You are crying." Takuzawa mumbled and wiped Usumi's tears with his sleeve. "What happened?" Takuzawa asked Usumi who seemd to have a shocked expression in her face. Her eyes were cold but she smiled after she saw Takuzawa.

"Ah, you wiped my tears with your sleeve again. You always do that whenever I cry." She chuckled until tears were forming around her eyes.

"See, you're crying. What happened?" Takuzawa repeated and hugged Usumi tight to his chest. "Takuzawa!" she cried out while absorbing his brother's warmth. "Conan got mad at me but… he thought Ryuichi-kun and I kissed!" she sobbed while gripping the back of his back with her hand.

(_This is Fai, the author.. Hehe, it seems like incest moment.. Nah, just kidding ^u^)_

Takuzawa then flinched and froze for a moment, "You and Ryuichi kissed…?" he stammered with his face losing color.

_Chikusho! I wanted Ryuichi's first kissed to be mine! I wanted those lips!_

"No.. he was only telling me something." Usumi admitted and Takuzawa did a little Happy dance in his mind. "Then tell him that it's not true." Takuzawa encouraged. "I tried but he won't listen.." Usumi sobbed, her tears were seriously wetting Takuzawa's uniform.

"That bastard." Takuzawa whispered to himself and let Usumi cry her tears out. "Oi, Usumi, aren't you usually tough? Then tell him the truth. You don't want to play charades with him all your life. This is your only chance, Ryuichi is trying hard to muster his courage too."

"I don't know what secrets you know but thank you Takuzawa. I have to stand up and give my all for love, right?" Usumi smiled at the thought of that and wiped her tears.

"I never knew you grew up that fast Takuzawa." Usumi told Takuzawa and ruffled his hair. "Tch, you know that right now I am dating someone right now right?" Takuzawa asked Usumi. Usumi let out a strange sound which didn't sound at any language.

"Woah, I made a weird sound there! Who is she?" Usumi asked. "The woman I love is strong. She led her life in chaos and still struggled to live. She might be a bit boyish but that's how I like her. I love her forever till' my life ends. I'll do anything for her." Takuzawa said.

Usumi punched Takuzawa in the arm and blushed, "Jeez, don't say such embarrassing words." Usumi cried out and ran for Takuzawa.

"Takuzawa-kun!" Ryuichi called out, Takuzawa looked back to see Ryuichi running to him. Takuzawa hugged her the moment Ryuichi was near him. "Hm? Takuzawa, are you okay?" Ryuichi asked.

"I always wanted a world where I can do whatever I want, where I could live alone, till I came to know you, now I want to have a world shared with two, a paradise shared with you." Takuzawa mumbled.

_I love you._

* * *

><p>Conan looked up the sky, "Hmm, the skies are very beautiful aren't they?" Usumi called out, Conan looked back to see Usumi behind him. She sat next to him and they were silent for a while.<p>

"Sometimes, I don't know why you're so special to me? Why I like you? Why I care for you? Why I always think of you? Why I love you but one thing for sure I know my life won't be like this without you…" Usumi mumbled loud enough for Conan to hear.

Conan looked up at the skies, "I can never love enough, I can never give enough of what you need, and I can never sense what's needed when most needed. I know it's not good enough. I'm not good enough but I love you." Conan confessed.

It was so quiet that they could hear each other's heart thumping, trying to jump out of there chest. "You love me again?" Usumi asked with her face as red as a tomato. "Who said I ever stopped loving you?" Conan asked.

They laugh realizing they were thinking of each other so much that things were becoming awkward between them. Conan hugged Usumi and sighed, "How lucky I am to have known someone who was so hard to say goodbye to."

"Me too. I could die happy now."

* * *

><p>(<strong>DING-DONG)<strong>

"Hey! I heard that Kazama-senpai has something to say to us. Please gather at the stage." The first year's representative commanded.

"Hey~! I heard Ryuichi-kun has something to say to us! A love confession?" Ryuichi's classmates squealed, except the boys.

"Oi! I heard our kohai, Kazama-san, has something to say to us. To the stage!" the seniors rushed to the stage.

Seika High was packed with students and unusually crowded. The thing that made the students quiet was the microphone's screech.

"Um, as you have heard, Ryuichi-kun has something to say." Usumi said on the microphone, this line sent students chattering about what'll happen.

"So shut up and listen to him!" Takuzawa interrupted and sent some students laughing… and some were squealing.

Ryuichi stepped up and tapped the microphone with his finger, "Um, good Afternoon everyone." He greeted.

"Good afternoon, Vice Prez." They greeted back at him. Ryuichi was sweating and very nervous.

"I've been a senior for 1 year and a kohai of yours for 2 years now right?" Ryuichi asked and sent them laughing and nodding.

"Well, I've been hiding a secret. I went to school here since no one in my middle school years was here." He continued, "I've been having a fun life in here and I don't want to disappoint everyone."

"All of you have been saying that I'm perfect and the perfect role model but I've been lying. I'm not perfect and I think everyone here is a role model, not only me. I've been trying to think about what to say today but I guess it's useless since I have to speak with my own words."

"These words are the courage that I've been trying to say to you guys for years but I was so scared, I'm really pathetic aren't I?" It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop, everyone was listening to Ryuichi and trying to absorb those words that were so full of feelings.

Ryuichi was so nervous to say the last line that her tears were now welling up, "Everyone… I'm actually a…. "

Usumi was listening too, everyone's heartbeats were connected and were beating fast.

"I'm actually a girl!" she shouted and bowed down, her tears were now being released. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she bowed down and kept apologizing.

Everyone was in chaos and Takuzawa was trying to comfort Ryuichi. "Ryuichi!" one class called out, "Who cares if you're a girl? You're still you!" they called out in harmony.

"That's right. You've been trying your very best right?" one senior called out, everyone was trying to cheer Ryuichi up.

"Ryuichi! Stop crying!" "Ryuichi! We'll still love you!" "Ryuichi! Smile!" All of them were trying to cheer Ryuichi up.

"You're not angry or disappointed?" Ryuichi asked, "Well, we got lied at but we're still friends right? And friends stay together." Usumi said and the whole student body was nodding in approval.

Ryuichi wiped her tears and Usumi helped her up, "I can't believe you're a girl. Well, I'm glad my best friend was a girl. Thank you." Usumi hugged Ryuichi and the whole school cheered, even the teachers.

"Yes! I knew I wasn't homosexual! I'm not gay!" One boy freshman cheered, the rest of his classmates looked at him and laughed. "What?" he asked.

A few guys climbed the stage and looked at Ryuichi, "Hey! Up close she looks really cute. I wonder why I didn't notice you were a girl." One of the boys called out. Some of the boys were pinching Ryuichi and ruffled her hair, as if forgetting that she's a girl.

One guy even kissed Ryuichi on the cheek, "Eh?" Ryuichi exclaimed, some guys pushed the guy and tried to kiss Ryuichi too.

*_**BAM***_  
>All of them were sent flying and looked back, "Who was that?" they asked in unison. Takuzawa looked down at the guys and wrapped his outer cloak from his uniform and wrapped it around Ryuichi's shoulders. He was wearing a plain black collared long sleeve inside.<p>

He wiped the previous kiss from Ryuichi's cheek with his sleeve and looked at the guys, "Hey, don't you ever touch my girlfriend. Well, if you want, prepare to meet death." Takuzawa threatened with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Isn't that the guy who won all of the National Martial Arts? He came in first place and won all of the Martial Arts contest!" one guy called out and Takuzawa smirked, "Oh? So you know? Well then, please keep away from my girlfriend." He warned with a smiling face.

"We're not scared of you. Are you serious?" One guy, brave enough, called out. "So you won't believe my strength huh?" he asked and approached the guy. "What do you want?" the guy asked.

Takuzawa looked at him and clenched his fist, "If I remember correctly, you were the one who kissed my girlfriend." He asked with a murderous intent. He was glaring the guy. He grabbed his collar and was about to punch him.

The guy was prepare for the hospital and no strike came, he opened his eyes to see the fist just an inch close to hitting his face, he was pale and checked what made him stop.

He tilted his face a bit and saw Ryuichi kissing Takuzawa, her hands were on his cheeks so she must've forcefully kissed him. All of them were staring and going, "Ooohhh!" and Ryuichi released it after being unable to breath.

She looked away and saw Takuzawa blushing, "Okay." He whispered and let go of the student. Takuzawa then wrapped his arms around Ryuichi's waist and looked back at the guys and gave them "the look of death". (Misaki's glare)

"By the way, I'm the one who likes her the most so give up!" Takuzawa called out to the 'pile of heap'.

"Okay, how about to celebrate this. Let's go on a date?" Usumi asked, everyone looked at each other and nodded.

The four of them went around town, smiling, this day was very memorable for them.

* * *

><p><em>Eight years later…<em>

"Jeez, they're going to have it in this tiny café?" Bonnie asked, "Bonnie-chan? Shall we not go in?" her boyfriend, Akira Kuboyashi, asked. He was tall and very handsome, he was actually Takuzawa and Bonnie's classmate on Elementary and he had a crush on Bonnie for a long time now. They're already dating for 6 years, shortly after the four.

"All praise! Amen!" the pries called out. "Here they come! Here they come!" the people clapped as the two couples entered.

Ryuichi, who by now had grown taller and grew her hair out was wearing a bridal gown. She was certainly beautiful and looked like a princess, most of their classmates were there too. "I always thought in the future I would never be a bride." She joked and Takuzawa smiled at the thought of that.

Meanwhile, Takuzawa was there wearing a white tuxedo looking so ever handsome. He has gotten taller and more handsome these eight years, he glanced at Bonnie who was crying. But he knew he didn't need to worry since she was crying tears of joy and finally found someone who would love her for the rest of her life.

On the right was Usumi and Conan, Usumi's hair was curled and has also grown longer and she looked like an angel, she was as beautiful as Ryuichi and as graceful. Her arm was wrapped around Conan's arm and Conan was there wearing a black tuxedo with a white long sleeve inside. They walked down the aisle together and their fellow kohai's were the one showering them with petals.

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered and clapped. Misaki and Takumi were just there, looking and clapping. They also hugged each other remembering their wedding day, the happiest day of their life. "Those kids. I never thought they would be married together." Misaki mumbled. Usui kissed her cheek and smiled at her reaction.

"… So long as you both shall live..?" the priest asked the couple. Conan and Takuzawa leaned their forehead close to their partners and closed their eyes.

"I do." They answered.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest finally said. They both carefully removed the bride's veil and realize that the both of them were crying.

"Usumi…?"

"Ryuichi…?"

"It's just we're so happy." They answered together and stood on their toes and kissed the groom.

"Oooh!" the crowd was surprised since the brides were unexpectedly straightforward and rather strong. On the faces of the groom were shocked but they accepted the kiss.

"Congratulations Ryuichi Walker and Takuzawa Walker!"

"Congratulations Usumi Fujikata and Conan Fujikata!"

"I love you." They said together and had one last kiss. In that day, the bells were ringing as if it was saying, "I love you." Together and in that day the bells weren't stopping in ringing. And in that day, it was probably the happiest day Usumi, Takuzawa, Ryuichi and Conan could ever ask.

_To be with someone they love forever. And ever._

TT^TT I'm done! I'm done! It's the first story I ever finished! Well, there you go. The ending of my ever first fanfic, Thank you for everyone who has supported me, especially LunaAlchemist27! Waah! I'm finally done! Well, there you have it. Thank you everyone! This is my longest chapter yet, Spent 4 hours to do this. Arigato!


	11. Bonus Story: Midnight Lovers

**Midnight Idols..**

In that dim light, I could barely make out my handsome boyfriend's face. I place my palm at his cold cheek and he places his hand above my hand. "Your hands are very warm." He whispers, his warm breath sending shivers on my spine.

"Joshua." I call out to him. He looks at me and shows me a seductive smile capable of making a girl swoon. "Yes?" he answers, as politely as ever. I look at him and can't believe that my boyfriend is actually a half-vampire, half-human.

"Nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice." I answer back at him and he leans over to me and brushes my bangs away from my face. "Miss me already?" he teases me mischievously and I playfully pinch his cheek.

Okay, let me tell you something. This is my _really, really_ handsome and sweet boyfriend, Joshua Valorvount. He's 17 years old, he's the jealous type. Haha, he's pretty cute with his expressions.

He scoots over to me and pulls out a bottle. Inside was a preserved white rose. "Thank you Joshua. It's beautiful." I answer and notice that he has a sad look on his face.

"If only I were normal like you, I could give you a real flower." He sulks and I pull his chin to my direction. "It's okay. I love you Joshua." I say to him, "I love you too." He answers and I lean forward to kiss him.

I plant a light peck on his cheek and he seemed startled. "What?" I ask him worriedly, his pale face flushes and brings color to his face. "I thought you were going to kiss me." He pouts and looks at me.

"No way." I answer and saw his face lost color, "You hate me that much?" he cries and looks at me like I kicked him out of my house, leaving him in the rain. "No, I love you lots and lots."

"You two! Dinner is served!" my Mom calls out, we stand up and Joshua twines his fingers with mine and we lock each other's hands. We step on the dry grass, sending rustles every time we step.

Mom sees us and hugs Joshua like he was her son. "How's your date? Did I disturb anything?" she asks Joshua and looking back and forth at the both of us. "Oh no, nothing Mrs. Allison." Joshua replies shyly.

My mom was dressed in gothic fashion, cool right? She dressed herself with a black sleeveless and buckled two belts on her waist and she also wore black jeans and knee-high boots.

Meanwhile, Joshua was dressed in a simple black t-shirt that had "Resist" printed on it and he also wore black cargo pants that had loose straps and also some black converse. "Nice outfit, Mrs. Allison."

I didn't have many black clothes but Mom gave me some of her clothes that couldn't fit her anymore. I was wearing one now actually. I wore the black sleeveless she gave me that had two little bat wings on the back, it was in knee length level. I also wore black fishnet stockings underneath and knee high laced-black boots.

"I also like yours, my princess." He remarks and grips tighter on my hand. Mom places ham on the table and some mashed potatoes. Joshua pulls out a chair for Mom first and lets her sit down. He also does that to me and lights a candle.

"Thank you sweetheart." Mom tells Joshua who sheepishly smiles back at her. Even though she my mom, I'm quite jealous of her. Joshua has a little crush on Mom but he assures me not to worry.

We slice the ham and Mom gives a thick slab to Joshua, she gives me some too but adds some mashed potato with mine. "Delicious." Joshua praises and Mom does thumbs up at him.

Mom places wine on our little table and pulls out two glasses, "Wine?" I ask her and she nods. "I hope it's red." Joshua says and I know what he means. She shoots a look at Joshua and that means he's right.

She pours out the wine and it was red, almost like blood. "Bloody Mary." Joshua whispers and I instantly felt shivers on my spine. "It's good." Mom assures us and shows us the bottle.

We finish our dinner and we toast our wine, "To the Counts." She says, "To the counts." We repeat and gulp it all down. Mom pushes us both and says she'll fix the mess.

We walk to the pavement and stop in front of the bus stop. I don't know, we just like sitting there. I look at the starry sky and saw its full moon. "Joshua?" I ask at him and saw his face.

His pale skin that reflected the light the moon gave, his midnight black hair that outlines his face, and his eyes that sometimes seem like the color of dark amber and sometimes light amber to the point that it looks like a wolf's.

His eyes were red, and glowing, like blood. Blood. He hungers for blood right now. "What?" he asks me, I could see his sharp fang glistening in the moonlight. "Your eyes are red." I tell him.

"Haha, must've hurt them." He laughs lightly and I point at him. "No, really. They're glowing." I say and noticed that he was scared. "Stay away from me." He says and I lean closer. "Why?"

"I don't want to attack you." He warns and looks at my neck like it is his prey. "Joshua." I call out and showed him the bite marks he once bit. "Look, remember?" I say.

I got this bite when I told Joshua to bite me since he had very high fever for holding his thirst for blood and held it all in. It really hurts, it's like two sharp knives being pierced at your neck.

"That's why. I don't want to hurt you." He tells me and I cup his face. "No, you're hurting me. Don't suffer." I tell him. He looks at me and at my neck, "Are you sure?" he asks me and I nod.

He leans forward and breathes into my neck. He licks my skin, sending Goosebumps. "Josh…ua..?" I cry out, he kept licking until he opened his mouth to take the bite.

I waited for the pain and then felt it. I could feel his fangs, deep at my neck. My blood being sucked by him, my warm blood. My pulse was beating faster than usual. I was Joshua's vessel for his needs.

He kept sucking on them and when he pulled his mouth out, my blood, dripping from his mouth and from my neck. He licked his lips and licked my neck which closed the wound.

I placed my hand at my neck and walked away from my boyfriend. "Thank you Blair." He calls out and I nod at him. "I love you!" I call out, I kept walking and staggering. My legs were shaking and my hands were trembling but I kept walking.

"Idiot." I heard someone whisper at my ear, I look back and saw Joshua standing behind me. "You think you can hide that pain?" he asks me and I don't answer.

He places his hand at my back and between my legs, he lifts me up and winks at me. "Come Princess." He tells me, "Thank you Joshua." I tell him. "You're welcome Blair." He says.

He brings me to Mom who looks at my wound, "Oh my, what happened?" she asks. "Mosquitoes." I answer and she looks at Joshua. "Yes." He nods and Mom looks at me. "Pack your things we're leaving." She tells me politely.

"I'll help you." Joshua offers, "Okay." I answer back at him sweetly. My boyfriend is really sweet, isn't he? He helps me carry my backpack and places it in the trunk. "So, see you?" he asks me.

"See you." I reply, he kisses me in the forehead, then at the nose then at my neck. "Good night." He whispers. "Good night to you too." I reply and give him a good night kiss.

"Bye Joshua, Thank you for inviting us!" Mom calls out, Joshua waves back and we drove off. I look back at my boyfriend and saw that he has disappeared but I could see a familiar bat just hovering above us.

_I love you_, I think it screeched. Mom looks at me from the rear mirror and taps my leg. "Miss him already?" she asks me jokingly. "Yea." I reply back and she laughs. "I like Joshua, You guys should not break up okay! He's a rare diamond!" Mom tells me.

"Never Mom. I love him." I reply back, I love him and that's all I know for eternity.


End file.
